las aventuras de sakura y medio
by muecadetrapolinda
Summary: ¿QUE TAL SI?, hay la historia de Ranma pero con personajes de Naruto, si Sakura tuviera la maldición y se comprometería con un chico fastidioso y tarado a su punto de vista , con el mismo Sasuke Uchiha, pero ¿Qué aran ambos para que su relación de comprometidos sea mejor?, si siempre hay dificultades como un cerdo y mas...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto aunque algunos si sean míos, la historia no es mía es de Rumiko Takahashi de Ranma 1/2 pero eso si la adaptare a mi modo.

* * *

><p>SAKURA ½<p>

* * *

><p>-HOLA, ¿COMO ESTANNNNNN?-grita Sasuke, con un chaleco negro , pantalones negros, dándole a su imagen algo cool, y su camisa era roja, él tenía su micrófono y estaba en su escenario oscuro con millones de gente a su alrededor.<p>

-BIENVENIDOS , AQUÍ A MI DERECHA TENEMOS A NUESTRO GUITARRISTA NARUTO-dice, señalando un lugar al cual se prendió de luces viéndose a Naruto con una chaqueta anaranjada, su camisa negra, y finalmente sus pantalones negros , él estaba parado con su guitarra electrónica.

-A MI IZQUIERDA TENEMOS COMO BATERISTA A DEIDARA -dice ,al igual que Naruto , lucecitas se prendieron alrededor de la Batería junto con su dueño , Deidara con chaqueta azul, camisa blanca sus pantalones oscuros, tenía tatuajes en sus manos como bocas.

- Y EN EL CENTRO TENEMOS A NUESTRAS TRES DJ´S SAKURA, INO Y KARIN (N/A: ya verán por qué deje que entrara Karin, aunque no me agrade al igual que un poco a Hinata y discúlpenme sus fans , pero soy sincera, aunque eso sí cambiare las personalidades , es decir que a Hinata la are menos tímida Y Karin ,pues ya veré.).

Sakura estaba vestida con una minifalda negra, una blusa roja ,chaqueta negra también tenía guantes cortados en los dedos, Ino Junto a Karin tenían un top negro y minifaldas de diferente color , ejemplo Ino era azul y de Karin roja.

- BIEN MIENTRAS CANTE , USTEDES PUEDEN MIRAR ESTA PANTALLA GRANDE DE ARRIBA-dice señalando hacia una pantalla grande-ENTONCES A LA UNA, A LA DOS Y A LAS…-dice poniendo su micrófono hacia al público.

-TRESSSSSSSSSSSS-dicen el público en coro y ellos comenzaban a cantar no sin antes un hombre tocar una campana grande:

* * *

><p><strong>El amor siempre va sin razón<strong>

**Y fue haci que llego a mi corazón**

**Como fue, aún no sé qué paso.**

**Fue afección o **

**Atracción los que nos unió.**

En la pantalla grande se ve primero como la familia Uchiha conformada por Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke (N/A: en este momento su pelo lo tiene amarrado como lo tiene Itachi, solo que mantiene unos mechones al costado de su rostro) ,Mikoto y finalmente Sai, se asombran de ver a un Panda junto con un chico de lindos ojos verdes y cabello rojo oscuro trenzado hacia atrás muy nervioso y sonrojado, los hermanos presentes miraba esto como si fuera algo impresionante sacado recientemente del horno.

**Discutir por todo pelear**

**Una extraña manera de amar**

Sakura en su forma femenina , con sus cabello rosados atados en una trenza y sus ropas chinas rojas , gruñía frente a frente con Sasuke, el cual tenía cabello atado en una coleta baja y su traje de entrenamiento, ambos se mandaba rayitos de electricidad como un rayo, atrás su familia comía como lo más normal que hay.

**Por qué no demostrar amor**

**Con un te quiero y ¡ya!**

**Con un beso y ¡ya!**

**Y así todo podría ser mejor.**

En algún lugar de Konoha ,Sakura se iba acercándose hacia Sasuke el cual trataba de quitarse a Karin al cual tenía una ropas chinas moradas un poco apretadas , Saku emanaba una gran cantidad de energía negativa , sus ojos eran amenazantes y atemorizante, rechinaba los dientes con Ira contenida y los celos la inundaba.

**Un día que el tiempo va deprisa **

**Tal vez te puedas arrepentir**

**Todo acaba y no avisa **

**Tienes tu vida por vivir.**

Sasuke esta vez miraba con ira , sus puños apretado dejándolos casi blancos , sus ojos tenían una chisa de celos y está escondido en unos arbustos mirando la escena que ocurre , sentados en una banca de ese parque se encontraba una alegre Sakura con sus repetidas ropas chinas pero de color verde al cual combinaba con los jades de sus ojos ,ella comía un helado como chiquita , a su costado se encontraba un sonrojado y nervioso chico.

**Si me vez, Saku soy de ti**

**Nuestro amor está creciendo **

**Por favor, Saku di que sí.**

**Y te entregare mi corazón **

**Oye lo que estoy diciendo.**

**Olvida la amargura y dame tu ternura.**

Esta vez Sasuke con cabello cortos rebeldemente y un pantalón con una camisa azul, cae desde una catarata, cierra sus ojos esperando el impacto que terminaría su vida pero siente que es abrazado protectoramente por una persona y algo blandito en su cara, al abrirlos se topa con un buen busto de mujer haciéndolo sonrojar furiosamente y al alzar su mirada queda embobado con saliva escurriéndole en su boca y ojos de admiración y amor , al mirar a una Sakura con el ceño fruncido , en su mirada había algo de alivio, frustración , sobre todo un brillo muy importante, un brillo de cariño, de amor, y preocupación.

**Discutir por todo pelear**

**Una extraña manera de amar**

**Por qué no demostrar amor**

**Con un te quiero y ¡ya!**

**Con un beso y ¡ya!**

**Y así todo podría ser mejor.**

Sakura con ropas chinas de color rojo y Sasuke con su chaleco negro con camisa blanca y pantalón negro , ambos estaban de espaldas de cada uno como recostándose, alrededor se ve a nuestros personajes Ino, Karin, Deidara, Naruto, Hinata, y más…

* * *

><p>-GRACIAS, QUE DISFRUTEN NUESTRA HISTORIA-dice Sasuke al terminar la canción haciendo una reverencia al igual que los de la banda, y todo el público estallaron en aplausos y silbidos maravillados, tirándoles a todos rosas rojas y blancas.<p>

* * *

><p>SAKURA ½:<p>

LA LLEGADA DE ALGUIEN NUEVO EN KONOHA.

* * *

><p>La gran lluvia no dejaba de caer, en una calles de Konoha, un poco desérticas , gente con paraguas pasaban por ahí, algunos se quedaban en un puesto de bebida calientes, otros pasaban debajo de una señal de transito conversando, sí, todo silencioso y normal.<p>

Pero entre la llovizna una silueta humana se marca en los oscuras calles, esta parece tener algo en la mano, pero al estar un poco lejos no se podía nota bien , atrás de esa silueta incluso me atrevería a decir que tapo la silueta humana, formándose al de un animal grande.

Al acercarse se ve a un apuesto joven de lindos ojos verdes y cabello rojo oscuro trenzado hacia atrás muy mojado , mechones se pegaban a su cara, este tenía una gran mochila , corría mirando de vez y cuando hacia atrás, dio un gran salto cayendo parado pero al no ver un charco de agua resbalo cayéndose de pompas , al escuchar pequeñas risitas se paró avergonzado rascándose la nuca con una mirada nerviosa.

-GRUUUUUUUU-ese gruñido atrajo toda la atención de los que ahí transitaba , viéndose un panda grande , el joven se puso serio al instante votando la mochila y poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-OYE ANIMAL, CALMATE-grita enojado este muchacho.

-GRRUUUUUUU-gruñe este mientras extendía sus garras para atraparlo, pero en eso el joven salto estirando su pierna izquierda dándole fuertemente al panda una patada en la cabeza, tirándolo lejos.

-¡rayos!-dice el joven al caer parado, dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse , a grande pasos, pero atrás de ella el panda se alzó tétricamente , y lo empujo con una patada-AHHHHHHHHH-dice mientras aun parado resbalaba ,se dio la vuelta dispuesto a pelear , tanto será su enojo que no noto la pared al cual estuvo a punto de chocar, con un puñetazo en la pared se detuvo.

Acercándose el panda , atrayendo completamente la atención de todos, el panda se paró enfrente de ese joven.

-YA DIJE QUE NO IRE A ESA CASA-dice este joven mientras esquivaba las garras que le mandaba el panda, en eso agarra una de ellas y con impulso lo tiro a una pared-¿Cómo PUEDES COMPROMETERME SIN PREGUNTARME? -dice dándole la espalda al panda, agarro su mochila con un poco de respiración a causa de la corrida-tu quédate si quieres, yo regresare a los estanques –dice caminando.

El panda agarro un bate de béisbol y noqueo al joven con un fuerte golpe, todos miraban impresionados y asustados a ese panda, al cual agarro al joven y lo puso en u hombros junto con su mochila.

* * *

><p>-es increíble-dice una voz que estaba atrás de un postal de un panda comiendo bambú bajando un poco viendo a un hombre de ojos y cabello negros y piel morena no se sabría decir si el hombre era apuesto pero bueno, este hombre estaba llorando a mares.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?, Fugaku-dice una vos dulce de una mujer que venía con una bandeja esta mujer era de cabello y ojos negros azabaches muy linda con una sonrisa que era resplandeciente que al mirar a su esposo se preocupó dejando la bandeja a la mesa para ir y abrazar a su esposo por los hombros .

-Mikoto , es que Haruno-san ha venido china a….-comienza a decirle a su esposa ya al menos de quince minutos se ve a una Mikoto llorar en su hombro mientras este la consolaba- sé que mis cachorros malagradecidos van a crecer para ser unos idiotas jubilados y se irán de esta casa que hemos construido con mucho esfuerzo-dice llorando.

-¿eh? no que esta casa te lo ganaste cuando hiciste una apuesta con un mafioso que venia del acantilado-dice Mikoto mirando extrañada a su esposo mientras este se ríe nervioso.

-eh Mikoto ve a buscar a los chicos por favor jeje-dice mientras ve a su esposa salir de la sala- no me imagino igual a el -dice imaginándose a un hombre peliplateado con maquillaje corrido en sus labios gruesos que estaban tapados con una máscara incluso se imaginó con bellos en las piernas mientras vestía una falda y una blusa corta dejando ver los bellos en su pecho y brazos ,entonces Fugaku sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo , como pedo salido del caño, todo verde con cara de asco.

* * *

><p>con Mikoto<p>

Abre la puerta de color roja y entra al cuarto viendo a su hijo escribiendo en cuaderno.

-Itachi-kun…-dice la mujer.

* * *

><p>Abre otra puerta de color blanca viendo a su otro hijo que veía unas fotos.<p>

-Sai-kun…-dice Mikoto.

* * *

><p>Camina por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta color rojo en ella estaba una silueta de un gato con un nombre en ella ,abre la puerta pero no encuentra a nadies ,en el pasillo se ve viniendo a un hombre de ojos y cabello negros en cual tenía un corte muy emparejado el cual tiene 17 años, llamado Sai.<p>

-y…-dijo Mikoto pero su hijo no le dejo hablar.

-está entrenando mama, yo le aviso-dice mientras Mikoto asiente con la cabeza viendo a su hijo caminar.

* * *

><p>DOJO UCHIHA<p>

Un chico estaba entrenando con patadas y saltos como si estuviera peleando con alguien su cuerpo era muy bien formado con cuadraditos en la panza en su rostro se le ve las gotas de sudor que resbalan en su nuca y frente tiene unos labios finos , ojos rasgado de color negro su cabello de color azabache el cual estaba amarrado en una coleta baja viendo mechones en su cara el cual vestía un traje de entrenamiento ,en eso se para cansado volteando la cabeza hacia la puerta del dojo viendo a su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres travesti?-pregunta arrogante mientras mira con superioridad a su hermano Sai.

-nada gallinita gay, solo vengo a decirte que mama gallina te busca-dice mirándolo con burla recibiendo una mirada fulminante.

* * *

><p>En la sala de la casa estaban sentados en una mesa al frente Fugaku y Mikoto, y al frente de ellos :<p>

Itachi es igual a su hermano Sasuke pero tiene la cabellera más larga y sus facciones maduras junto con unas rayitas bajo sus ojos tiene 20 años vestía de pantalón blanco con polo azul.

A su costado esta Sai al igual de sus hermanos tienen aspectos parecidos pero sus facciones son diferentes gracias al parecido de su abuela materna tiene 17 años vestía un pantalón negro ajustado y un polo verde .

y al costado de Sai esta Sasuke el cual se le notaba serio y tiene 16 años vestía un pantalón negro con camisa blanca.

–bien les eh llamado a llamar por un asunto de vida y muerte-dice el patriarca serio mirando a su familia mientras su esposa asiente con entendimiento y sus hijos se les resbalaban una gota de sudor en su nuca todo al estilo anime.

-y anciano verde ¿de qué se trata?-dice serio Sasuke teniendo un mal presentimiento y su mirada se podía ver curiosidad.

-wua ahora los muchachos idiotas ya no respetan a sus preciosos padres wua-dice dramático mientras llora cascadas de lágrimas su esposa lo consolaba y sus hijos se preguntaban :

-#que le vio mama para verlo haci acaso ¿ papa le dio un veneno fuerte a mama?#-pensaron los tres con vergüenza mirando a sus padre.

-amor ya diles por que están aquí-dice Mikoto con dulzura mirando a sus hijos con advertencia el cual se les paso un aire terrorífico poniéndose pálidos.

-es verdad-dice Fugaku quitándose misteriosamente sus lágrimas haciendo que los tres hijos suyos lo mataran con la mirada , y este valiéndole un pedo siguió hablando ahora con un pose heroica con el fondo de agua chocando con rocas y mira al frente con anhelación sacándole a los cuatros gotas de sudor y unos cuantos la venita de paciencia-BIEN LLEGARA A CASA MI AMIGO HARUNO-SAN JUNTO CON SU HIJA Y VENDRAN A QUEDARSE POR QUE UNO DE UTEDES AMIGOS-dice señalando como presentador a sus hijos que miraban a su papa lo loco que es y su esposa llorando con un pañuelo el cual se secaba las lágrimas de forma dramática-SE COMPROMETERAN CON ELLA QUIERAN O NO AMIGOS-dice emocionado dejando impresionados a sus hijos y su esposa aplaudía emocionada aun con el pañuelo en la mano.

-¡QUE! ¡NO! ¡PAPA NO LO ARE SI QUIERES ASELO CON ELLOS!-dice Sasuke señalando a los dos chicos que le fulminaron la cara-SOY MUY HOMBRE PARA UNA MOLESTIA ,HACI QUE NO LO ARE-dice berrinchudo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otra parte , su padre y madre respiran derrotados y sus otros hijos molestos.

-¡SASUKE!-grita Mikoto mirándolo seriamente mientras este le mira asustado-LO ARAS SI O SI , HACI QUE NO JODAS NIÑO DESAGRECIDO DE ENGRENDO ANIMAL-grita mientras lo apunta con una pistola de buen calibre haciendo que Sasuke casi se haga pis ahí mismo , sus dos hermanos se abrazaron temblando y su esposo la mire pálido.

–y como es-dice Sai un poco curioso –para sacarle fotos claro y venderlos en el mercado negro ,claro si es linda-dice mientras el resto se cae al estilo anime ,el primero en reaccionar fue Fugaku ya que quería responderle a su duda.

–eh jeje no se-dice nervioso dejando que a los que se habían caído al estilo anime y se levantaron cayeron de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Po poc PO (lo sé no me cuadraba que suenen haci al caminar).<p>

se oyen pisadas haciendo que los curiosos vayan a ver ósea: Fugaku ,Mikoto y Sai.

-serán ellos-dice Itachi mirando a su hermano menor el cual levanta sus hombros restándole importancias.

-AHHH-se escucha un grito femenino y después de ello disparos y corridas ambos se asomaron con preocupación viendo pasara su padre y hermano abrazados.

–#valla padre y hermano nos ha tocado #-piensan ambos con una gota de sudor después vemos a Mikoto pasar con un revolver mientras disparaba hacia atrás el cual venia un panda con una persona cargada y cogiendo sus maletas asustado el cual esquivaba sorpresivamente las balas, después de un buen rato a Mikoto se le acabaron las balas (claro a su costado estaba una montaña de pistolas ) se cansó y se fue donde su marido e hijo que estaba temblando abrazados, el panda al ver que estaba en son de paz bajo al chico al cual se abrazó al panda mirando con terror a la mujer y el panda igual, los demás al ver al chico se acercaron con duda.

-¿y tú quién eres?-pregunto Sasuke con la manos cruzadas mirándole con curiosidad y una ceja alzada, el chico al verlo se sonrojo mucho sacándole de onda a Sasuke que pensó-#espera por que se sonroja acaso me vio que soy guapo o es que es del otro bando#-pensó con un aura negra y un tic en su ceja derecha.

–soy am…-dice el chico tímido mientras pensaba en un nombre-soy Akiro-dice mientras bajaba su cabeza sonrojado mientras un tic en su ceja izquierda se hacía presente, el panda ya recuperado del susto asentía con la cabeza mientras un letrero decía %es Akiro Haruno% los padres al ver su apellido se asombraron y lo miraron con curiosidad mientras se acercaban a verlo, se podría decir que está de más decir que se encogieron a modo chibi e inspeccionaban al chico por todos lados hasta le alzaron los brazos para verles las axilas y el chico más vergonzoso se quedó.

-A CON QUE TU ERES SAKURA HARUNO-dice su madre mientras la abrazaba dejando a los presentes mirándola como la loca que podría ser ya que se veía claramente más que obvio que ese chico tenia facciones más masculinas que femeninas ,y el nombre lo confirma todo-AH ERES PERFECTA NADA MAS NO ERES IGUAL QUE TU VIEJO ESTUPIDO DE TU PADRE QUE POR CIERTO ¿DONDE ESTA? BUENO NO IMPORTA POR NOSOTROS MEJOR POR MI QUE SE LO COMAN LOS GUSANOS, AH MI NIÑA ERES HERMOSA Y MAS QUE ESO-dijo mientras la apretaba más a ella pero cuando no sintió esas dos cosas que la mujeres tenia , se separó de él y le abrió su torso observando sus cuadrados es la pancita , bien formado y trabajoso deseable cuerpo, dejando que la mujer se desmayara con un hilo de sangre en su nariz y ojos brillantes, los hombre se sintieron celosos del pobre muchacho que les ganaba en creces y el panda estaba con un aura negra sentado en un rincón.

* * *

><p>-ya todos estaban reunidos ,el panda estaba sentado a la derecha de Fugaku el cual tenía un aura deprimida y Mikoto que tenía un aura brillante recordando el hermoso cuerpo suculento que Kami le enseño, el panda jugaba con una pelota playera , en los costados de la mesa estaban Itachi y Sai mirando curioso al chico y finalmente Sasuke que estaba al lado de Akiro mirando al chico dudoso y el chico mirando avergonzado a todos.<p>

-viendo que eres chico y no hay ninguna mujer de TU edad-dice resaltando "TU" ya que Mikoto estaba y alzando la mano para presentarse como una candidata pero la bajo derrotada con una aura deprimente mirando a sus hijos que negaban con la cabeza-me temo que te quedaras aquí pero pobre de ti que…-pero ya no pudo hablar ya que su hijo Sasuke lo interrumpió en su amenaza al pobre chico.

-viejo decrepito basta-dice mirando con superioridad a su padre-y tu-dice mirando al chico con una sonrisa de lado ,el cual el chico se estremeció con un gran sonrojo , más Sasuke lo paso-¿quieres entrenar en el dojo?-dice mientras el chico asiente y se va con él.

-bueno viendo que el gallina gay se fue yo me voy a mi habitación , recuerden que las chicas del canal playero no esperan –dice Sai con cara pervertida mientras caminaba hacia la escalera.

-yo igual tengo que estudiar para ir a la barata universidad-dice mientras caminaba a su habitación.

-oye no que Itachi estafa a los profesores para pasar el examen-dice Fugaku mientras se inclinaba hacia la derecha donde estaba Mikoto.

-no lo que me entere ese día era que le regalaba videos eróticos a sus profesores-dice Mikoto en un murmullo.

-esto se llama el "el Gran Misterio de Itachi"-dice mientras con sus manos movía como presentador incluso saco un micrófono de no sé dónde y Mikoto asentía levemente.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de itachi:<p>

El pelinegro estaba haciendo una llamada mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente y su cuarto estaba oscuro dándole un aura misterioso.

**-a-alo-dice una voz nerviosa. **

**-hola que tal profesor Rocamola-dice mientras sonreía de lado. **

**-ho-hola I-Itachi ¿q-que quieres?-dice la voz nerviosa el cual el hombre de la llamada ahora estaba asustado. **

**-quiero aprobar mi examen lo aras si o si-dice mientras agarraba un papel de no sé dónde. **

**-¿P-por q-q-que c-crees q-q-que ha-ha-haría eso?-dice nervioso mientras le recorría un escalofrió peligroso.**

**-pues que haría el director al saber que tuvo relaciones nada inocentes con Verruga la profesora de historia central y una orgia en su oficina-dice con una mirada ansiosa.**

**-n-no l-lo aras-dice el hombre con cara de horror. **

**-pruébame –dijo con burla. -e-esta b-bien j-j-joven I-Itachi u-usted a a-aprobado el examen-dice con horror. **

**-okey gracias profesor Rocamola me ha encantado hablar con vos-dice para luego cortar y en la otra línea alguien se desmayó mientras temblaba como rata que le tiraron veneno. **

-WA AJAJAJAJ -se ríe Itachi como el villano de la película ,en eso se prendió la luz ,haciendo parar su risa parara, mirando al que oso molestarlo como mafioso.

-disculpa Itachi vengo por el cd y me voy-dice Sai cogiendo el cd el cual estaba en la mesa de lado de la puerta para pagar la luz y cerrar la puerta ,mientras escuchaba la risa de su hermano el cual se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y seguir su camino.

* * *

><p>En la parte de abajo todavía se veían a la pareja Uchiha al cual escuchaba la risa de su hijo Mikoto se encogió de hombros y siguió tomando te´.<p>

-ya lo perdimos-dice Fugaku de forma dramática para seguir bebiendo te' como su esposa.

* * *

><p>en el dojo Sasuke estaba tirado en el piso sudado y cansado mientras Akiro estaba parado sin ningún sudor ni signo de cansancio es más miraba al chico tirado en el suelo con burla.<p>

-vaya eres bueno no creí enfrentarme con alguien mejor que yo es serio te admiro-dice con una sonrisa sincera poniendo nervioso a Akiro.

-d-de n-nada cof cof-dice Akiro tosiendo tratando de tranquilizarse -bueno gracias supongo que me tengo que ir ¿ te quedas? –dice mientras veía que este asentía con la cabeza-bueno nos vemos-dice mientras se daba la media vuelta para caminar como si estuviera modelando todo chulo y alzar la mano en son de despedida.

-vaya engendro-dice Sasuke mientras se le caía una gota en la cabeza al estilo cool de anime.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>HOLA, ¿QUIEREN LA CONTI?, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO , ESPERO REVIEWES , Y GRACIAS, SE LOS PIDO CHICOS SIN REVIEWES NO HAY CONTI , también este es como un regalo adelantado a SASUKE UCHIHA .<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: la llegada de alguien nuevo 2

Sakura y medio.

* * *

><p>Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto aunque algunos si sean míos, la historia no es mía es de Rumiko Takahashi pero eso si la adaptare a mi modo.<p>

* * *

><p>Continuación del anterior capítulo….<p>

* * *

><p>-Akiro caminaba por el pasillo al estilo cool y ojos cerrados dándole un toque sensual incluso en fondo tenia rosas rojas e iluminado a su contraria caminaba Mikoto al cual al ver al chico chillo de emoción como una fanática de alguien famoso incluso tenía una pluma y un papel como para una firma de autógrafos , el muchacho al abrir sus ojos se encontró con Mikoto haciendo que quite el fondo pero aun con el toque sensual.<p>

-Mikoto-san-decía Akiro mientras la miraba con extrañado.

-hola jeje ah este el baño está preparado haci que puedes bañarte tranquilamente ah y también dime tía Mikoto o mamacita Mikoto- dice mirando al chico nerviosa y pervertidamente.

-gracias mama Mikoto-dice sonriéndole tiernamente y nerviosamente por la mirada de Mikoto, a decir verdad eso no le agradaba , pero bueno como todo imbécil como él debe pagarle a la señora con algo ¿no?, Mikoto casi tenga un orgasmo ahí mismo y se imaginaba bañarse con el chico y violarlo-bueno jeje me voy -dice mientras se iba caminando pasado al lado de una Mikoto que lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos como si fuera un gran Dios y pegara sus manos .

* * *

><p>-en la baño salía un hombre vestido de un pantalón verde militar y un polo negro teniendo su máscara y cabello plateado al estilo rebelde , ya al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Akiro ambos se miran asienten con la cabeza y chocan manos para seguir su rumbo, Akiro se despojó de sus pertenencias en un parpadeo encontrando un cuerpo espectacular de modelo y como si fuera a nadar en la bañera con las manos juntas haci delante , salta ya al salir del agua sale una mujer de cabello trenzado y de color rosado sus ojos verde jades al cual los cerro y flotando en la bañera cruza sus brazos en la nuca y de su boca sale un chorrito de agua mientras meditaba.<p>

-#tarde o temprano él se enterara #-piensa aun en su posición de meditación -#pero a mí que carajo me importa#-dice alzando sus hombros sin importancia.

* * *

><p>En la parte baja , vemos al mismo hombre que salió de la bañera hace unos cuantos minutos ,estaba sentado en frente de Fugaku el cual estaba serio al igual que el hombre y mirándose fijamente , Mikoto estaba llorando a mares y con su pañuelo se Secaba las lágrimas decepcionada de saber la verdad, al menor de un segundo ambos hombre lloraban abrazándose y atrás de ellos había un fondo de lluvia que raramente aún hay sol pero ¡va! quien entiende al par de pendejos, sigamos el par de pendejos se miraron con emoción y Mikoto que raramente se le secaron la lagrimas miraba con emoción creyendo que es una pareja yaoi.<p>

Ya al terminar de moquear se miraron fijamente y se separaron para mirarse serios y en facción de segundos el hombre peliplateado saco un libro extrañadamente de color verde.

–aquí en el noticiero Uchiha estamos con Kaskashi al cual nos dijo que tenía una hija pero vino un varón dígame que es lo que tiene de explicación-dice Fugaku mientras tenía un control de televisor en mano y le señalaba al hombre que hablara , mientras Mikoto tenía como cámara una caja al cual tenía pegado un vaso esperando con emoción mientras de fondo se escuchaba tambores en suspenso haciendo que el peligris tenga una gota de sudor y aun siguiendo leyendo dijo:

-lo que paso es que…-seguía hablándoles.

* * *

><p>Sasuke el cual se cansó de entrenar y camino por el pasillo hasta detenerse en la puerta del baño.<p>

-Akiro está bañándose y aun haci vas a entrar-dice en la oscuridad como villano sale con su ¿capa de cocina? A ¡suenen tambores! Así es hermanos a nuestro amigo Sai.

-¿Sai? deberías dejar de ver teletubis y barnie-dice mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-no te metas con barnie el lobo y teletubis gatis-dice de forma berrinchuda Sai mientras abrazaba su cuerpo y miraba indignado a su hermano por decir la cosa más horrorosa de su vida.

-ok Sai además me voy al baño a bañarme no vaya ser que quites lo loco que estas-dice entrando al baño y comienza a desnudarse viendo en la cesta la ropa de Akiro restándole importancia hasta caminar a la bañera el cual esta tapada con una cortina y la abre haciendo que su quijada cayera hasta el piso, sus ojos se abrieron como plato mientras un hilo de sangre atravesaba de su nariz a su labio inferior y se puso muy rojo que al parecer sus orejas echaran humo y la causante de eso está desnuda al frente suyo con las mejillas rojas sin darse cuenta que sus senos estaban expuestos.

-¡AH! UNA CHICA HERMOSA/ ¡UN POBRE DIABLO!-dijeron ambos mientras que Sasuke se tapaba con una mano su miembro y la otra sus tetillas y "la chica" lo miraba extrañada para luego salir de su impresión y golpeando "al pobre diablo" mandándolo a volar en "línea de chica hermosa express" y atrás de él la toalla ,que también subió a esa "línea " la muchacha estaba tremendamente sonrojada que se cambió al parpadeo ósea al toque y saliendo pensó-#valla ,tarde o temprano se enteraría#-mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella un pedazo de bloque cayo en el baño.

* * *

><p>-hola bienvenidos a new york aquí yo su traductora de inglés le presento una de las grande aerolíneas construidas en el año…-decía una guía donde ayudaba a otros adultos a ver la historia del lugar.<p>

-oye amor mira-dice una chica señalando a su esposo viendo en el cielo pasar un ovicosad (objeto volador identificado como Sasuke desnudo) ambos se vieron y una gota de sudor le resbalo en la nuca ,mientras el chico se desmayaba y la chica también y haci fue volando ovicosad por las nubes.

* * *

><p>-bajando por las escaleras se veía un sonrojado Sasuke que tenía un hilo de sangre bajo su nariz y una toalla amarrada por la cintura , llego a la sala y los tres presentes (recuerden que estaban Mikoto, Fugaku y Kaskashi) lo miraron curiosos y extrañado.<p>

-H-H-HAY UNA CHICA H-H-HERMOSISIMA -dijo desmayándose en el instante no soportando tanto el viaje que atravesó en todo el mundo en la" línea de chica hermosa" si quieren estará abierto cada que molesten o la ven desnuda a la ¡chica hermosa¡.

-¡SASUKE!-grita Mikoto mientras va a auxiliar a su hijo inconsciente.

* * *

><p>-bien sasuke habla-dice con voz autoritaria Fugaku mirando a su hijo el cual ya estaba cambiado con un pantalón azul y polo gris y lo miraba serio aunque todo se iba al caño ya que este estaba aún sonrojado-ya por fin dejaste de ser virgen y terminaste de ser un cabron-dijo llorando al estilo único anime dejando a los presente ósea ya recientemente integrados Sai y Itachi con gotitas en la nuca y un Sasuke con un tic en la ceja izquierda mirando a su padre como si quisiera estrangularlo.<p>

-no papa eso no fue lo que ocurrió yo…baño…chica….volar….Brasil…Alemania…-Y así tartamudeaba nervioso con un sonrojo quitando su mirada asesina al cual miraba al muchacho como idiota que podría ser, en eso se oyen pisadas acercarse.

-fue mi culpa-dice una chica al cual tenía su rostro sonrojado y con timidez para luego quitarse ese aura de tímida y pasar al rebelde mientras fulminaba a Sasuke (es más decir que se estremeció con esa mirada) y las demás personas veían a la chica como lo loca que es, mientras Sai veía interesante a la chica-nah a quien engaño el cabron ese se metió a la bañera-dice mientras se sentaba con las manos hacia atrás en su nuca ,y las personas fulminaron y miraron decepcionados a su hijo, el cual se escondió bajo la mesa diciendo "que hice mal para merecer esto".

-¿cómo te llamas niña?-dice Mikoto viendo a la Muchacha con interés , puede que no lo tenga como amante pero le agradaba la idea de tener una hija.

–me llamo Sakura Haruno y antes de decir" no tendrás un hermano" deja que el viejo con cara de chuqui tapado les hable-dice amable para luego cruzarse de brazos.

* * *

><p>-después de ,ya media hora todos estaban mirando a los dos llegados, mientras el peliplateado le valdría madre lo que hacen (ósea seguía leyendo el libro verde)y la Sakura seguía "interesada en el tema" (ósea le encontraba más interesante la mosca el techo que los demás),Sasuke estaba mirando el suelo avergonzado y no escondido, Mikoto ,Sai ,Itachi y Fugaku esperaban pacientemente las explicaciones.<p>

-¡HABLEN YA!-decían los cuatro, ya saben de pacientes no tenemos NADA, claro eso lo dice Fugaku que agarro el cuello del peliplateado y lo zarandeaba y este leía el libro ,al cabo de un "corto " tiempo lo soltó.

-bueno viendo lo pacientes que son les diré-dice ironico el peliplateado y no es que sea por querer callarlos si no porque ya termino de leer el libro-lo que paso es que…-y así todos se juntaron a saber la historia de los dos desconocidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash black<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaban los dos corriendo velozmente. -como se te ocurre robarles el pergamino papa-dice cansada Sakura mientras corre a la par de su papa el cual llevaba un pergamino.<p>

-sabes cariño lo necesitamos-dice mientras leía el pergamino.

-mira ahí sale humo quizás haiga una casa-dice señalando entre las montañas lo cual si salía humo.

-bien vamos-dice Kaskashi guardando el pergamino y remplazarla por su libro ,ambos saltan y saltan hasta pararse en lo alto de la montaña , viendo ambos los estanque que habían ahí y unos cuantos bambús y al otro lado la casa así que saltan para comenzar a correr en el bambú sin llegarse a caer de pronto una piedrita chiquita de no sé dónde salió hiso perder el equilibrio del peliplateado ,haciéndolo caer Sakura miraba a su padre con burla.

-je viejo ten cuidado acaso ¿te caíste? jajajaja- comenzaba a reírse Sakura , hasta quedar atónica al ver a un panda salir en vez de su padre.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-grita una voz que al salir de la casa los mira con terror-QUE HAN ECHO-dice sorprendido.

-primero: ¡SI PUEDE SER!-decía Sakura mientras lo mira con extrañeza-y segunda que está ciego o que no vio que se cayó al agua -le decía al señor.

-si vi pero tu padre ha caído en el poso del panda ahogado y soy el guía, es decir que hace 1300 años un panda cayo por no ver donde caminaba y porque seguía leyendo un pergamino nada agradable y todo aquel que caiga tendrá esa maldición -decía mirando a Sakura que estaba en shock.

-viejo-susurro con lastima para luego reírse-ya no tendrás que joder jajajaja - decía aun burlándose pero no vio el pedazo de bambú que venía hacia ella el cual la empujo haciéndola caer al otro estanque.

-que ha hecho-susurro el guía mirando al panda que solo hizo el signo de " yo que eh echo "y mirándolo dudoso-ella ha caído al poso del príncipe ahogado dice que hace 1800 años un príncipe que se iba casar se cayó en el poso ya que cayó de su caballo-dice mirándolos como los desgraciados más idiotas del mundo.

-¡QUE YO UN PRÍNCIPE, SE QUE SOY HERMOSA PERO ,YO, PORQUE YO!-dice un pelirrojo al cual lloraba a mares al igual que el panda y el guía los miraba con lastima.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin flash black<strong>

* * *

><p>-y ese era la razón -decía Kaskashi mientras miraba con añoranza esos días placenteros.<p>

-ósea que es humanoide-decía Sasuke con duda al igual que la el resto bueno casi, los dos malditos cayeron de espaldas.

-bueno vamos a la teoría-decía Sakura mientras cargaba a su padre y lo tiraba al estanque del patio saliendo de ahí un panda ,aunque la familia lo mirara raro, haciendo que el panda de un salto agarre a su hija del cuello y la tirara al estanque saliendo ahí un pelirrojo que haci mando a volar a su padre al estanque ,la familia al ver que no se cansarían se dedicaron a tomar el té.

* * *

><p>Ya media hora estaban de nuevo todos reunidos esta vez Sakura y Kaskashi (ya en forma humana) estaban temblando de miedo mirando a Fugaku que tenía un tetera hirviendo y un balde de agua con trozos de hielo.<p>

-bien familia al ver que no han comprendido bien lo que sucede es que si le echamos agua fría-decía mientras que (el agua fría era más agua helada con hielo)le echaba a Kaskashi que al contacto con el agua se transformó en panda tiritando de frio , Sakura se alejaba asustada y la familia transmitieron un sonoro "OH"-y el agua caliente , #recién salida del fuego#-eso ultimo lo pensó y le echaba el agua " caliente" y este se transformaba en hombre con la piel roja y gruñía como perro-vieron gracias-decía mientras de inclinaba a forma de despedida y todos aplaudían excepto Sakura que suspiraba de alivio.

-ese es lo que paso queridos amigos-dice Sakura con indiferencia , Sasuke al mirarla no podía evitar ruborizarse, en parte porque le parecía linda la chica y por lo sucedido en el baño.

-BIEN, HIJA MIA, AL FIN HAY UNA MUJER EN ESTA PANDA DE HOMBRES FRIOS-grita Mikoto abrazando a una chibi Sakura, al cual intentaba zafarse del abrazo protector-TE PRESENTO A MIS HIJOS-dice mientras agarraba un micrófono y con una luz de lámpara apuntando a un Itachi al cual intentaba taparse los ojos y extrañadamente las luces se apagaron -ESTE IDIOTA CON CARA DE MAÑOSO ES MI HIJO MAYOR ITACHI UCHIHA, TIENE 20 AÑOS, HACI QUE ESTA DESCARTADO PARA SER TU PROMETIDO-dice , a Itachi bajo la cabeza con una bandera blanca .

-¿p-prometido?-dice Sakura con cara verde mirando a su alrededor con temor.

-BIEN AQUÍ TENEMOS A MI SEGUNDO HIJO SAI-dice apuntando con su lámpara a Sai al cual modelaba como modelo incluso se quitó la camisa-EL TIENE 17 AÑOS Y AHORA QUE ME PREGUNTO,¿ CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES?-dice preguntando a una Sakura estática, Sai miraba a Sakura con devoción y admiración , rogando que tenga 17 años.

-t-tengo dieciséis años-dice Sakura avergonzada , Sai bajo la cabeza derrotado y Sasuke miraba con terror a Sakura.

-BIEN , TU PROMETIDO SERA SASUKE UCHIHA, MI HIJO DE DIECISEIS AÑOS-dice aplaudiendo los demás recuperaron los ánimos y comenzaron a aplaudir a la "feliz pareja", incluso pusieron una pancarta grande con la foto de ambos y abajo decía "siempre juntos".

-¿q-que?-dice ambos victimas de ese compromiso se miraban entre ellos y luego miraban a su familia, ellos, familia, ellos ,familia, finalmente pusieron la cara del famosos cuadro "el grito" y gritaron-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MI VIDA ES UN CAOSSS CON ESE PERVERTIDO MANIATICO/ESA DESNUDISTA-dicen ambos desmayándose.

-snif, se snif quieren tanto-dice ambos padres de los dos críos, llorando a mares ignorando que las moscas revoloteaban alrededor de los dos prometidos.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Primero que nada ¿algún review?, GRACIAS LUNA HARUNO, LA PRIMERA QUE ME ENVIÓ UN COMENTARIO, ESTOY REALMENTE FELIZ, ESTO TAMBIÉN ES UN REGALO PARA VOS , y aparte de eso, les digo si quieren conti envíeme un review, cuídense.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: la escuela no es parque

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto aunque algunos si sean míos, la historia no es mía es de Rumiko Takahashi pero eso si la adaptare a mi modo.

SAKURA ½

* * *

><p>La escuela no es un parque de diversiones ¿o sí?<p>

* * *

><p>La mañana alcanzo en Konoha, los rayos del sol comenzaban a aclararse más, y un poco de niebla estaba aún en algunas calles , saliendo de esa niebla se ve a Sasuke con ropa deportiva tirando patadas ,puñetazos a diestras y siniestras, este sudaba a chorros mientras su coleta se balanceaba en el viento, seguía corriendo metiéndose a su casa pero ni bien entro una patada lo alcanzo mandándolo a volar, después de pararse con golpes en su cuerpo le salió una gotita en su nuca.<p>

-¡NO ENTIENDO QUE LE PASA A ESOS DOS FENOMENOS!-dice Sasuke con el ceño fruncido muy molesto entrando a su casa, pero de nuevo salió volando por una patada.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE ES ESE RUIDAZO DE MIERDA-grita Sai con su cepillo de dientes en su boca, despeinado y con su pijama de ositos los chanchitos, volteando su cabeza mirando hacia fuera, al costado de él, sentado en una silla se encuentra Fugaku con una vena palpitándole-¿esos dos extraterrestres del planeta rariritis de su puritana madre, estan peleando ?-pregunta .

-ASI PARECE-grita Fugaku molesto rechinando sus dientes.

-FANTASTICO-dice Sai alzando su manos hacia el cielo -GRACIAS KAMI-SAMA POR ESTA GRANDIOZA OPORTUNIDAD-dice y un aura brillante lo alumbro con su coronita de niño bueno mientras ángeles cantaban, en eso la luz se apaga volviéndose roja mientras le sale cachos y cola y se ve fuego saliéndose-Sakurita, ¿puedes ponerte este biquini y meterte en el lodo?-dice con cara de psicópata sobándoselas manos con un biquini algo revelador y una cubeta de lodo-Wuaaajajajjaawuajajjajajajajjajaj-se reía como todo villano malo.

-no debí embarazar a Mikoto en los baños públicos del metro en luna llena-dice Fugaku con un aura deprimente, Mikoto al cual llevaba su canasta de ropa asentía con la cabeza limpiándose sus lágrimas imaginarias.

-o…-dice Itachi viniendo con ropa de galán de cine, mirando el panorama con una gotita en su nuca, luego susurra-como dijo mi malalinda abuelita, "no debí embarazarme en las aguas termales en luna menguante"-suspira con cansancio, luego vio venir a Sasuke con un palo para apoyarse con muchas marcas en su cara de golpes-¿y, tu?-dice extrañado.

-esto es a causa de esos dos maniáticos fenómenos de su puritana madre-suspira con pesadez Sasuke señalando a donde se encontraban peleando o entrenando Sakura y Kaskashi en su verdadera forma, mas Kaskashi entrenaba leyendo un librito verde, los tres hermanos Uchihas miraban esto con una gotita en su nuca y los esposos sabiendo que eran solo se encogen de hombros.

-#si mis chamarros supieran que tengo TODOS los tomos del icha-icha Paradise en el sótano seguro lo venderían para comprarse una casa más grande que esta y me dejarían solito #-piensa Fugaku llorando al estilo anime.

-FENOMENOSSSSSSSSSS YA ESTAN LA COMIDAAAA-grita Itachi para romper todo pensamiento.

Sakura y Kaskashi peleaban dándose manotazos incluso patadas, ambos estaban vestidos con ropa de entrenamiento, Kaskashi le tira una patada hacia Sakura, ella salta cayendo en modo galante en una piedra grande al cual se encontraba en el otro lado de un pequeño estanque.

-parecen que se mataran en serio-dice Sasuke mirando la batalla de esos dos con preocupación -a quien engaño…VAMOS CHICOS FENOMENOS MATANSE-gritaba con alegría-#al fin dejare de estar comprometido con una desnudista y ¡ADIOS FENOMENOS! #-piensa mirando hacia el cielo con devoción, la familia Uchiha al cual estaban comiendo simplemente alzaron una banderita de "VIVA".

-wuuuua tienen bastante energía-dice Itachi asombrado.

Sakura y Kaskashi saltaron listo para arremeterse, en eso Kaskashi cierra su libro y golpea la cabeza de Sakura mandándola a bañarse en el estanque con un chichón en su cabeza, Kaskashi cae leyendo su librito.

-no me digas ,gano el tío fenómeno viejo verde de Kaskashi-dice Sai comiendo aun sentado dándoles la espalda.

-SIP-dice Sasuke sentado comiendo.

-veo, hija mía, que necesitas más entrenamiento-dice como sabio Kaskashi tocándose la barbilla encima de su máscara , pero un balde de basura le da de lleno en su cabeza formándole un gran chichón.

-¿Quién necesita entrenamiento?-dice ahora Akiro con ropas húmedas mientras su traje de entrenamiento se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel haciéndolo aún más sexi, Mikoto y Sai sacaron una cámara y a modo chibi comenzaron a tomarle fotos por todos los ángulos, Mikoto por ventaja propia mientras le toqueaba de vez en cuando y Sai para venderlas a su público, Akiro ni haciéndose de rogar comienza a posar para sus fanáticos, si haci se les puede llamar .

-ese desgraciado-dice Fugaku celoso rechinándose los dientes partiendo a la mitad sus palillos chinos, Sasuke y Itachi miraban la escena con gotitas anime.

-#entiendo que mama le atraiga el físico de Akiro, pero, ¿Sai?, sé que era medio rarito, pero es mi hermano y hay que apoyarlo en todo ,si alguien lo ve diré que la enfermera cambio de bebe al ver al verdadero muy lindo y dejo a este desgraciado joto#-piensa Sasuke dándose la razón a sí mismo.

-gruuuuu-gruñe molesto el panda listo para golpear a Akiro con la misma cubeta.

-ni siquiera lo toques o te mato-dice Mikoto tétricamente, rechinando los dientes abrazando protectoramente a Akiro, el panda temeroso se escondió atrás de Fugaku molesto con aura de batalla ,los hermanos Uchihas miraban a su madre temerosos .

-#puedo sacar provecho de esta situación, Mikoto-san usted se ha convertido en mi Kami#-piensa Akiro mirando a Mikoto con devoción, Akiro (n/a: recuerden mis queridos lectores que es Sakura),levanta la barbilla de Mikoto con sensualidad, haciendo que esta gima orgásmicamente.

-MAMA/MIKOTO-gritan los hombres Uchihas sonrojados y molestos claro que el padre estaba aún más molesto.

-#esta chamarra intentara seducir a Mikoto por su bien utilizando su escultural cuerpo, no niego que es bello ,pero el que lo supera, soy yo#-piensa Kaskashi con una mira de triunfo .

-Mikoto-san-dice Akiro acercándose al rostro de la morocha-usted es tan Kawai, me salvo de ese desgraciado abusador de hermosos cuerpos que desean ser tocados por todos sin excepciones-dice con una cara tierna y un lindo puchero derritiendo a Mikoto, mientras que los restantes hombres entrecerraban la mirada como sabiendo del plan de ese villano.

-descuida , yo matare a ese mal hombre si te toca aunque sea un pelito, cariño-dice Mikoto con ojos alucinadores-#me encanta de ese dichito, "no importa si estas casada, no es tan malo apreciar la verdadera belleza, pero eso si debes ser fiel a tu pareja, aunque me case con un feo"#-piensa asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces con decepción.

-#plato almorzado, Mikoto-san me salvara de las pendejeses que ara mi papa en un futuro# -piensa Akiro con un aura brillante agarrando las manos de Mikoto y comenzando a bailar una canción imaginaria.

-#ese chamaco…#-piensa Fugaku con un aura asesina, luego voltea su cara a modo grande y siniestro donde a Sasuke al cual le salió un pedito de susto y abrazo a su Hermano Itachi en modo protector-es TU prometida, haci que contrólala-dice enojado, más que enojado y muriéndose de celos, Sasuke como el pendejo más grande que hubo en la historia niega con la cabeza , abrazando protectoramente a un Itachi fastidiado, la cabeza de su endemoniado padre crece ferozmente –CONTROLALA-grita fuertemente, ahora Sasuke asiente repetidamente.

-#todo por los hermanos#-piensa Itachi suspirando cansado, brutalmente tira lejos a Sasuke.

-EH, ¿QUE TE PASA IDIOTA?-grita molesto Sasuke.

-Sasuke-dice Itachi mirándolo asesinamente a su hermano al cual cerro su boca-papa-dice de igual tono a su padre, pero este enojado lo ignora-bien no me queda de otra-dice sacando su celular-papa, tenías deudas ¿no?-dice mirándolo.

-JA, ¿YO, DEUDAS?, ESO NO ESTA EN MI VOCABULARIO, ES MENTIRA-dice Fugaku orgulloso y riendo exageramente, quedándose parado.

-pues, ahora que lo dices, un día dijo que si llamaban , les dijera que no estaba , que se había lanzado de un edificio por ir a ver a su suegra-dice Sasuke en pose pensativa, recibiendo una mirada tétrica de su padre.

-es cierto-dice Sai, ya que estaba tomando fotos, cuando Mikoto y Akiro bailaban y sintiéndose satisfecho se metió en esa conversación-un día me dijo que si lo buscaban les diría que se fue a buscar a Aladino para encontrar las siete esferas de dragón, para que cobrase page su deuda, que con mucho esfuerzo y conchudes había ganado-dice Sai con una sonrisa falsa, recibiendo la misma mirada asesina de su padre.

-bien, viendo que le debes al panadero, a la tintorería, al electricista, a la bodega de la esquina, a la gasolinera y aunque no tengamos auto, lo terminante por endeudar, al banco, al consumidor de drogas, al cual no sé por qué razón te busca para que le pagues si ni siquiera usas drogas, al contratista y a muchas cosas que ni siquiera yo sé de qué mierda busca para endeudar más-dice Itachi, hundiendo más a Fugaku con su aura depresiva con muchas rocas en su espalda al cual tenía escrito "ENDEUDADO NIVEL DIOSSS", Kaskashi panda, simplemente le dio unas palmaditas a su espalda como dándole el pésame por un familiar- ¿sabías que con solo marcar un botoncito , podría llamar a todos tu deudores?-dice tétricamente.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO, ITACHI YA ME CALMEEEEEEE-dice Fugaku llorando a mares y Kaskashi panda simplemente le daba palmaditas en su espalda decepcionado .

-bien , haci me gusta- dice Itachi dándole la espalda, mientras se frota las manos como villano-#si supiera que YO la eh pagado con el dinero de mi bolsillo, o la del bolsillo de mis Fans, jejeje, pero no se preocupen nenas, que YO ,ITACHI UCHIHA, CON MI CUERPO LE PAGARE TODO LO QUE LES EH ROBADO QUERIDAS#-piensa saliendo de ahí con un aire brillante.

-"hermano mío, aprende de este pendejo de mierda al cual no tiene un centavo que pagar"-escribe Kaskashi panda en un tablero, Akiro al sentir que alguien mentía voltio a ver a su padre y se acercó tétricamente dejando a una Mikoto en bobolandia Akiro.

-CALLATE-dice golpeando la cabeza del panda ante las atónicas miradas de los Uchihas-TU ERES PEOR QUE ESE MALNACIDO DE FUGAKUCOMPROMETEAHIJOSIDIOTAS , DEBES COMO CANCHA-dice tétrica.

-#bien aquí vamos#-piensa todos los Uchiha´s soltando un respiro de frustración.

* * *

><p>Se ven a Sakura y Kaskashi tomando un caliente baño , más bien tratando de tomar un baño caliente ya que ambos se peleaban por ver quién era el que se ganaba el patito de ule, terminado con chichones en la cara y el patito desinflado .<p>

* * *

><p>Las calles estaban llena de personas con uniformes de un colegio y adentro de la casa caminando como estrellas de cine se ven a Sakura y Kaskashi, dándose patadas y puñetazos .<p>

-¿QUE DIJISTE?, ME PODRIAS DECIR , ¿PARA QUE QUIERES QUE VALLA A ESE LUGAR DONDE CAPTURAN A CHICOS PARA ENSEÑARLES LO PROBLEMÁTICO QUE ES LA MATEMATICA Y LOS DEMAS CURSOS?-pregunta enojada Sakura al cual estaba vestida con su ropa china roja.

-nos quedaremos aquí-dice Kaskashi sacando su librito para leerlo esquivando algunas patadas- debes hacerlo-termino de decir estampándola en la pared, pero ella rápidamente le da una patada en " línea de chica hermosa".

-ESO DEBERIA ARREGARLO, YO, MISMA TARADO-grita Sakura molesta y en eso se escucha voces viniendo hacia ella, curiosa mira cómo sale Sai con mirada picara con un extraño uniforme que consistía en un pantalón y camisa, llevaba su maletín de escuela en su hombro se acerca galante hacia ella y se para al sentirla cerca.

-iras a la misma porquería de escuela que Sasuke, Itachi y yo vamos-dice pasando de largo.

-Q-QUE, con ese estúpido cabeza de gallina horneado y pulverizado-dice en estado de shock Sakura, tratando de entender la situación.

-SAI ,HIJO DE TU ABUELA PODRIDA, ESPERAME-grita la voz de Sasuke en una habitación.

-AHORA TIENES A TU PROMETIDA, LLEVALA QUE SE PODRA PERDER LA POBRECITA-se escucha la voz de Sai junto con el portazo, Sakura pone su dedo en su barbilla con duda.

-YA DEJA DE MOLESTARME CON ESA DESNUDISTA-grita Sasuke saliendo de la habitación al cual se encontraba al costado de Sakura, el llevaba el mismo uniforme que su hermano, al toparse con Saku se sonrojo pero aun con una mirada desagradable , Sakura responde con una mirada de repulsión , ambos se quedan mirando fijamente, entonces Sasuke voltea la cabeza cerrando los ojos en el proceso-no te quedes admirando mi hermosa belleza de hombre, haci que prepárate para tu primer día de clases-dice disgustado.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grita Sakura tirándose al piso llorando como magdalena-LO PEOR QUE TEMIA SUCEDIÓ, IRE A ESA PORQUERIA DE LUGAR DONDE TODOS LOS JOVENES SE MANTIENEN ENCERRADOS OBSERVANDO COMO LE LAVAN LOS CEREBROS A ELLOS MISMO, ¿Qué HICE PARA MERECER ESTO?,APARTE DE LEER LOS HERMOSOS TOMOS DEL ICHA ICHA PARADISE , ROBAR UN BANCO, ASALTAR A UNA TORTUGA, ATROPELLAR A UN CONEJO Y MAS-dice , mientras a Sasuke le salía una gota en el cuello y la miraba como la más grandes de las idioteces que había en el mundo.

-#esta lee, la cochinada que mi hermano Itachi lee#-piensa Sasuke resignado comenzando a caminar , colgándose su maletín en el hombro.

-GRUUUUUUUUUUU-gruñe el panda tendiéndole un maletín a Sakura y en el otra mano llevaba sus lindos bombones rellenos de chocolate amenazantes .

-e-esta b-bien, pero eso sí, iré a la escuela de ese machista, solo que no te comas MIS bombones-dice arrancándole la maleta y comenzando a caminar, una vez que desapareció del punto de vista del panda se aprovechó de comer sus deliciosos bombones importándole un carajo que si cierta personita lo descubre seria castrado hasta la muerte.

-se ven muy unidos todos los días-dice Fugaku mirando donde se fue Sakura, el panda asiente con la mirada- NO CREES QUE SON UNA LINDA PAREJA-dice mientras un aura brillante con florecitas estaba a su alrededor, el panda simplemente se alejó unos pasos de ese maniático loco.

* * *

><p>En las rejas protectoras que dividía del rio y el puente, caminando con las manos detrás de su cabeza sosteniendo su maleta estaba Sakura, caminando en la acera estaba Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.<p>

-recuerda, tu y yo no somos NADA, y asunto arreglado-dice Sasuke aun con los ojos cerrados pero muy en el fondo estaba preocupado y curioso por cierto tema que invadía su mente-#¿no se caerá de las rejas?#-si eso lo tenía TAN frustrado.

-no me gustaría que las personas de ese lugar me vean con un pervertido feo al cual no se rasura ni las nalgas, déjame de fastidiarme , ni que quisiera estar contigo-dice Sakura, Sasuke por una extraña razón sintió un pequeño pero MUY pequeño dolor en el FONDO , MUY EN EL FONDO, de su querido corazón y a la vez unas ganas tremendas de asesinar a esa desnudista, listo para tirarle el maletín en la cabeza, se detiene a medio camino al ver que Itachi estaba golpeando la cabeza de Sakura.

-oye Sakura , será tu prometido pero tu deber es cuidarlo, no vez que es muy inofensivo-dice Itachi mirándola con un mensaje oculto de , "sigue jodiendo a mi estúpido hermano menor" .

-I-T-A-C-H-I-susurra Sasuke molesto.

-bueno me voy-dice pero antes de irse le hizo una barrida a Sakura, al cual al ver sus intenciones salto cayendo de pie, suspirando aliviada de que no se halla mojado, pero después le cae agua en su cabeza convirtiéndole automáticamente en Akiro , con ropas muy mojadas al cual se le pegaba al cuerpo, a los presentes voltearon su rostro encontrándose a una viejita toda arrugadita regando con un cucharon de agua ,su tierra.

* * *

><p>Entrando en un consultorio se ve a Sasuke y Akiro.<p>

* * *

><p>-buenos días, doctora ,¿ está aquí?- dice Sasuke con una voz suave y dulce, descolocando a Akiro, pero después de un rato alza sus hombros restándole importancia.<p>

Sasuke abre una puerta entrando -parece que no está, vamos siéntate ahí, iré por agua-dice señalándole un banquito o sillita pequeña, Akiro inspecciono todo el lugar observando una camilla y muchos utensilios médicos.

-VALLA, QUE LUGAR TAN EXTRAÑO-dice Akiro entrando , tanto era su emoción que atrás de él una mano de esqueleto la toco (n/a: RIME, LA RECUPERE, SIIIIIIIII), Akiro al voltear pego un grito junto con un salto, abrazándose a la puerta .

-hola, soy shizune-dice una mujer de corta cabellera , con ojos negros al cual tenían lentes, y ropa de doctora al cual tenía dieciocho años, tenía al esqueleto manejándolo como títere-este es un esqueleto que nos dieron a todos en nuestra graduación médica, lo llame Pepi-dice simpática.

-dime que no mataste a ningún hombre o mujer-dice asustado Akiro abrazándose más a la puerta.

-pues…no-dice Shizune extrañado.

-YA ESTOY AQUÍ SAKURA-dice Sasuke aniñado, cerrando la puerta y en el proceso chancándole los dedos a Akiro-buenos días doctora Shizune-dice haciendo una reverencia de cortesía.

-buen día-dice Shizune aun con su esqueleto en las manos.

Abriéndose la puerta con dedos rojos del chancado, se encontraba Akiro muy molesto, listo para replicarle en la cara a Sasuke, mas se para en medio camino al ver que entre ambos se creó un ambiente romántico.

-#¿se puede tener una relación con una chica de dieciocho años con un niños de dieciséis?#-piensa Akiro mirando el techo fascinada ignorando ese dolor en el PROFUNDO de su ser.

* * *

><p>Corriendo entre las calles, se encuentra Sakura mas ella corría en un muro y Sasuke en el piso (na: cuando diga Sakura ,es que está en mujer y Akiro, cuando se haya convertido en hombre), después de ser mojada con agua caliente y explicarle a la doctora de su condición y ver que se hacían tarde , salieron corriendo de ahí.

-ESA DOCTORA ESTA LOCA –grita Sakura enojada recordando cuando le hizo la broma del esqueleto.

-pues a mí no, me parece que es muy seria-dice Sasuke enojado.

-pues a mí no-dice Sakura susurrando.

-la conozco desde muy niño, me ha curado de muchas-dice ilusionado Sasuke.

-pervertido, ¿Por qué dices que no te gustan las chicas?-dice Sakura saltando y posicionándose con Sasuke.

-pues ya lo veras-dice Sasuke frunciendo el ceño al ver que la escuela Konoha estaba cerca.

El reloj grande marco las nueve y medio , un grupo de mujeres con diferentes ropas , una era de cocinera, otra de kendo, otras de albañiles y más, venían hacia la joven pareja, Sasuke simplemente noqueaba a las chicas mientras estas se abalanzaban y Sakura salto en un muro grande para apreciar mejor la batalla por ese pervertido.

-¿Por qué demonios aran esto, y más por ese pervertido si yo como Akiro estoy más re-bueno que Sasuke?-dice Sakura pensativo.

-SAKURA, ENTRA YA, ESTO ES DE TODOS LOS DIAS Y AUNQUE BUSQUES TEORIAS DE COMO DIABLOS HACEN ESTON POR UN IDIOTA, RINDETE QUE NO LE ENCONTRARAS, YA ENTRAS-dice Itachi con una bandera donde habías caras de chicas era agitada, a su costado estaba Pein y Hidan al cual miraban por todos lados deseando encontrar un dólar o yenes.

-EN UN MOMENTO, QUIERO VER ¿QUIEN SERA LA AFORTUNADA DE DERRIBARLO?-dice Sakura mirando la lucha que se desataba ahí.

Al terminar Sasuke dejo desmayadas a muchas chicas, el respiraba fuertemente.

-no hubo afortunadas-dice Sakura y Itachi bajando la mirada con clara decepción.

-idiotas-susurra Sasuke molesto, mas agarra una rosa roja al cual volaba hacia él, volteando su mirada encontrándose con una mujer de hermosos ojos celeste y cabello negro, tenía un traje de samurái con su espada de madera.

Sakura salto posesionándose al costado de Sasuke ,todos estaban mirando el espectáculo al cual el cielo se puso nublado .

-Mi dulce retoño del amanecer, tu pelo de gallina me hace encender, si supiera que haces huevos en la nevera, el mío estuviera con diarrea-y es haci como todos, hermanos, TODOS cayeron de espaldas.

-retoño del atardecer con diarrea, JAJAJAJAAAAAA-se ríe Sakura, Sasuke sonrojado trata de matarla con la mirada.

-OYE ,DEJA DE GRITARLE A MI GALLINITA HUECADA-grita esta muchacha desafiando a Sakura con su espada.

-GALLINITA HUCADA JAJAJAJJAJA AGARRENME QUE ME CAIGO-dice Itachi estallando en risas, los chicos le cogieron del brazo para que no salte de la ventana.

-YO SOY….-dice esta extraña mientras sonidos de tambores juntos con rayos aumentaban el drama, todos guardaron Silencio-SOY AIKO LEE-dice decidida-y veo que tu ere alguien pero déjame decir que yo soy EL RAYO ROJO DE SCHOOL KONOHA Y TENO 17 AÑOS-dice mientras atrás de ella truenos sonaban y se alzaban pétalos rojos.

-#no quiero ser mala, pero ella está más loca que un toro, apuesto que cosecho un montón de pétalos rojos para ella solita, le doy gracias a sus padres por soportarla todo el tiempo#-piensa Sakura con pesadez.

-¿hace poco no se llamaba la cosecha del alba?-dicen Itachi dudoso mirando a sus compañeros y este le respondieron alzándose de hombros.

-Y TÚ, ¿Quién ERES PARA ESTAR DE MI QUERIDO CABEZA DE POLLO?-dice Aiko molesta.

-soy SAKURA HARUNO, ARTISTA MARCIAL DE STUDEN UNIVERSAL-dice orgullosa y todos cayeron hacia tras.

-ESA COSA NO EXISTE-dice Sasuke enojado.

-pues yo creo que si-dice Sakura enojada, todos al oír la campana se fueron menos Aiko .

-NO ME IMPORTA SU PELEA PREPARATE A MORIR-dice Aiko tirándose donde Sakura con espada en alto.

-MAMA-grita Sakura apretándose el cuerpo con el árbol más cercano.

-NO TE PREOUPES SAKU-dice saliendo de los matorrales la señora Mikoto vestida de samurái.

La lluvia se estaba desatando y una pelea comienza a dar paso.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA…<p> 


	4. Chapter 4:La escuela no es parque 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto aunque algunos si sean míos, la historia no es mía es de Rumiko Takahashi pero eso si la adaptare a mi modo.

SAKURA ½

* * *

><p>La escuela no es un parque de diversiones ¿o sí?, parte 2<p>

* * *

><p>-no importa, Mikoto-san, YO me are cargo-dice Sakura al estilo cool y Mikoto la miro como un héroe , Sasuke vio esto con una gota resbalándose en su cabeza.<p>

-DEBERIAS ENFRENTARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZZZZZZZZZZZ-grita Aiko con su espada de madera, lista para atacar a Mikoto.

-MAMAAAAAAAA-grita Sasuke preocupado, listo para interponerse con un globo que le quito a un niño, Itachi vio esto furioso, al igual que sus amigos que de no sé dónde , sacaron dos perros chihuahua .

-SASUKE, NO SEAS IDIOTA DEVUELVELE EL GLOBO AL NIÑO, TREMENDO MANGANZON-dice Itachi realmente molesto , Sasuke negó con la cabeza-NO SEAS TARADO, NO LE QUITES LA NIÑEZ A ESE BASTARDO-grita con lágrimas en los ojos-COMO ME LO HICIERON A MI-dice llorando a mares con un aura melancólica extrañando a su globito de pez al cual el desgraciado de su padre , el culpable de pincharlo, sus amigos lo abrazaron con pena y Sasuke arrepentido le da el globo al niño .

-NO ME ARAN CASO, LA MATARE POR METERSE-grita Aiko con espada en alto.

-YO NO LE PERMITIRÉ-dice enojada Sakura dándole un puñetazo en la espada, al cual ante la mirada sorprendida de Aiko, se rompió. Sakura cayó al suelo elegantemente con un aura de héroe y Mikoto se abrazó a su cuerpo llorando al estilo anime con mocos.

* * *

><p>TIINNNNN<p>

(N/a: Suena la campana, debo estar endeudada que no tengo para pagar un miserable campanita como Fugaku y Kaskashi, esperen , le diré a PETER PAN que me regale su hadita , *.*).

* * *

><p>-chicos, ¿con quién nos toca?-pregunta Itachi, volteando donde sus amigos, fastidiado.<p>

-con la señorita Anko-dice Hidan mirando unos billetes en sus manos.

-ah, con la vieja estreñida de Anko-dicen Itachi y Pein, restándole importancia, en ese entonces los tres reaccionaron -¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?-gritan espantados .

-NOOOOOOOOOOO-dice Hidan corriendo a su clase como pedo saliendo de su orificio.

-PEIN, PONTE ESTO-dice Itachi enojado, dándole un sombrerito con focos.

-SI COMANDANTE-dice a modo militar, poniéndose el gorro-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-grita como ambulancia.

-bien , por el futuro de nuestro país y de estos tarados sin cerebros -dice Itachi sacando un megáfono-LOS QUE TOQUEN A NUESTRAS CLASES JUNTO CON LA ESTREÑIDA DE ANKO, QUE LEVANTE LA MANO-dice viendo como algunas chicas inconscientes levantaban la mano como diciendo esa soy yo-CORRAAAAAAAAAAAA, CORRAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN POR SUS VIDASSSSSSS, ANKO LA ESTREÑIDA NOSSSS TOCA-dice Itachi corriendo en círculos y las chicas mágicamente desaparecieron, esto era presenciado ante Sakura, al cual se rascaba la cabeza con duda.

* * *

><p>-BIEN YO AIKO…-dice pero una patada de parte de Sakura la mando a volar y con algunos movimientos en su manos.<p>

-CALLATEEEEEEEE CABEZA DE NABO-dice enojada, hasta que sintió la lluvia alcanzarle, mojándole y convirtiéndose en Akiro.

-SAKURITAAAAAAAAAAA, PAPI DE LA PACOTILLA YA ESTA AQUIIIIIIIIIIII-dice Kaskashi cargando en un hombro a una Mikoto soñadora y en el otro a Sakura molesta al cual gritaba.

-DEJATE DE MENSADAS , VIEJOOOOOOOOO HIPOCRITAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CON DEUDASSSSSSS-grita Sakura desde lejos.

-par de fenómenos locos me tenían que tocar en mi casa-dice Sasuke enojado, al ver la hora corrió todo lo que pudo hacia su clase.

* * *

><p>Aiko enojada se miraba en el espejo que tenía guardado en caso de emergencia, al cual en su mochila tenía siete, una era para cita , la otra para besos, la otra para salidas, la otra para el baño, la otra era para la cocina, emergencia, y finalmente para jugar, mientras acomodaba un poco su flequillo , viendo una palabra en la frente con letras diferente, entrando en el salón con pose galante y algunas chicas bajo sus axilas , Sai hace su aparición.<p>

-WUAUUUUUUU, ¿cara de calzón?-dice Sai señalándole la frente de Aiko.

-NOOOOO TE RIASSSSS UCHIHA-grita enojada, parándose enfrente , en la pizarra-escribió mal mi nombre, es AIKO LEE-dice poniendo kanjis diferente, al salir dice.

"capable"

-se escribe haci, tonta-dice Sai al costado de ella con algunas letras que decían:

"incasable"

-SIEMPRE BURLANDOTE DE MI, NO UCHIHA-dice pegando su frente, o más decir su pecho enojada.

-ES UN GRAN PLACER MI TONTA COMPAÑERA CON COMPLEJO DE TARADA-dice sentándose en su asiento, Aiko suspira con pesadez con una vena hinchada.

* * *

><p>La escuela comenzaba a iluminarse con los rayos del sol, las hojas goteaban y en un aula, estaba Sakura parada, en frente de millones de alumnos, el profesor tenía un tic en la frente.<p>

Los hombres suspiraban con corazones en los ojos, y las mujeres, emocionadas ,algunas, le tomaban fotos como si fuera modelo, Sasuke estaba recargado en su mesa, ignorando ese malestar que tenía en su pecho al ver que se interesaban en esa fenómeno.

-su nombre es Sakura Haruno, tiene dieciséis años, espero que se lleven bien, viene de China-dice enojado el profesor.

-SAKURA-SAMA, SIÉNTESE CONMIGO-decían los hombres interesados.

-NO, AQUÍ SAKURA-SAN-decía las mujeres, queriendo compartir algo.

-no entiendo que le ven a ese fenómeno-dice Sasuke enojado molesto.

En eso le cae en la cabeza un pedazo de piedra haciéndole un chichón, molesto busca al tarado que lo haya hecho y se encuentra con la mirada burlona de Sakura, entrecerró sus ojos fulminándola.

-Eso te pasa por idiota-susurra Sakura, un poco entendible.

-bien señorita Sakura, señorito Sasuke, váyanse afuera , han llegado tarde, su castigo es estar afuera, que esperan, YA VAYANSE-grita frustrado

-#pobre, debe buscar una vida aunque sea con el gay, necesita algo muy bueno llamado…#-piensa Sakura emocionada mientras alzaba las mano-#LOS VIDEOJUEGOS DE MADAGASCAR, AJAJAJA, ESO SI ES DIVERTIDO#-piensa malévolamente, Sasuke la miraba como la loca que es-BIEN, COMPAÑEROS MIOS, GRACIAS POR LOS POCOS CINCO MINUTOS QUE ME CONOCIERON , AHORA, ME VOY, LOS QUIERO, NO LLOREN POR MI LUMNOS DE SCHOOL KONOHA-dice mientras era arrastrada por Sasuke como cavernícola arrastrando a su mujer, dejando atrás a los alumnos al cual se limpiaban y abrazaban emocionados, el profesor fulminaba con la mirada a esos dos.

-#debí elegir ser un estafador de pacotilla, pero no, bien dijo mi mami que si quería ser profesor debería cuidar a unos mocosos con peste peor que el VIH#-piensa con cascaditas en los ojos.

-SI SAKURA TE EXTRAÑAREMOS-dicen todos llorando.

-YA CALLENSE-dice exasperado el profesor.

* * *

><p>Ahora vemos a un Itachi , junto con sus amigos haciendo la pirámide en rodillas, todos tenían cara de sufrir, claro que Itachi al ser el último, le importo una rebanada, y ahora está sentado encima de la pirámide leyendo una revista que causa una gran sospecha, en su otra mano tiene un coco, y como buen compañero se ofreció a ser el último, Anko los castigo de esa manera, claro ella estaba sentada con palomitas en mano, comiendo y sonriendo tétricamente.<p>

-#esa vieja estreñida debe estar calva algún día, y cuando eso suceda, la que se burlara seré yo#-piensa Hidan con cara de venganza.

-#humillarme así, claro que no Anko estreñida, la única manera de ser humillado es que mi madre les enseñe las fotos del álbum familiar#-piensa Pein llorando a mares, recordando que entre esas fotos estaba su antigua cara antes que la cirugía con un vestido rosado en su quinceañero al cual fue muy avergonzado, pero es entendible, QUIEN EN SU MISERABLE VIDA LE HARIA UN QUNCEÑERO A SU ¿PROPIO HIJO?, aun así le duele la espalda por las personas encima suyo.

-Itachi-llama Anko, Itachi reacciona rápidamente, guardando la revista sospechosa, poniendo en su mano una bolsita de caramelos-¿me invitas?-pregunta estirando su mano con un supuesto puchero.

-UM…-dice mirando su bolsita, luego mira a Anko, bolsita, Anko, Bolsita…-nop-dice seguro apretando su bolsita en su pecho, protectoramente.

-MORIRAS CAGANDO BOLSITAS DE CARAMELOS-grita enojada dándole una patada a un chico, al cual por descuido se movió, cayendo todos en unas diferentes posiciones y unas comprometidas, la bolsita cayó en manos de Anko al cual le saco al lengua a un lloroso Itachi, al cual alzaba su mano como si quisiera agarrar la bolsita, pero Anko desapareció.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grita desgarradoramente Itachi, todos se alejaron disimuladamente de Itachi como el loco que es.

* * *

><p>Sakura tenía tres baldes, dos en mano y uno en la cabeza, Sasuke tenía uno al cual agarraba.<p>

-esto es tu culpa fenómeno descerebrada-dice molesto Sasuke.

-OYE, YO, pero si tú quisiste cargar una cubeta de agua, Baboso, se supone que eres fuerte, pero al parecer eres debilucho, NO ME QUIERO CASAR CON UN GUSANO, espera, ERES UN POLLO-dice burlona Sakura.

-NO HABLO DE ESO-dice enojado Sasuke mientras miraba el piso con un pinchazo en el corazón, claro al parecer el comentario de esa fenómeno le había dolido.

-lo sé, además es tu pelea mongolito, para la próxima, TU DEBES SER EL FUERTE-dice Sakura seria.

-SIIII, PERO NO TENIAS QUE HACERLO, METERTE EN UNA PELEA NO ES PARA CHICAS, CLARO, OLVIDE QUE ERES FENOMENO-dice enojado Sasuke mirándola.

-pero, ¿por qué tienes que pelear?, llama a tu madre y ella se encarga, tarado-dice molesta Sakura indiferente.

-OYE, NO SOY UN APROVECHADO COMO TU-dice señalándolo fastidiado.

-sí, ahora que lo pienso tengo más suerte que tu-dice orgullosa, haciendo que el peliazabache cayera de espaldas.

-uhhh-suspira Sasuke-fue culpa de Aiko-dice con fastidio, Sakura se sentó en el piso como niñita , con el balde de agua en su cabeza y a sus costados las dos restantes, esperando el cuento.

* * *

><p>Flash black<p>

* * *

><p>-Bien vamos a saber que hoy en día vamos a ..-pero este señor al cual estaba en frente de todos, se asustó por el apagón al igual que todos a excepción de un Sasuke fastidiado se asustaron.<p>

-COMO LA COMETA QUE VUELA EN LA OSCURIDAD-dice una voz al cual al ser iluminada se va a Aiko con un vestido de bodas, todos se impresionaron, ella estaba parada al costado del señor.

-otra vez esa loca-dice Sasuke removiéndose.

-COMO MI PERRO AL CAGAR, SOY LA HERMOSA VIOLETA DE MI PALETA-dice ella allí, empujo al director, al cual molesto no hizo nada, Sasuke quería ser tragado por la tierra, recordó como esa loca estaba atrás de Sai, después de Itachi y empujándole en la boca de esa loca siguió el.

-LES TENGO QUE DECIR ALGO, SI LE HACEN UN RASGUÑO A MI CABEZA DE GALLINA PODRIDA, PODRAN SER SU NOVIA EN CASAMIENTO, Y COMO SOY LA MAS BONITA, POR SUPUESTO YOP GANARE-dice orgullosa y todas las chicas tétricamente voltearon a ver a Sasuke como la niña del exorcista.

-hay mami-dice mientras se escondía temblando.

-pobre idiota-dice el director mirando con compasión a Sasuke.

* * *

><p>FIN FLACH BLACK<p>

* * *

><p>-¿QUEEEE?-grita Sakura enojada.<p>

-SIP-dice orgulloso de que quizás al fin vea que es guapo.

-ES IMPOSIBLE, SI MI VERSIÓN HOMBRE ES MAS GUAPO QUE TU VERSIÓN -grita con horror Sakura, y Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada-NO SABEN APRECIAR LA VERDADERA BELLEZA-grita espantada como la pintura del grito.

-¿QUE?, te preocupa quien es guapo, pero no te preocupa las clases-dice enojado Sasuke.

-ah…eso ya es otra cosa-dice Sakura indiferente, quitándose importancia con su mano.

-si serás…-dice Sasuke molesto buscando la palabra correcta- FENÓMENO GAY-grita.

-TONTO-grita Sakura molesta, pegando su frente con el de Sasuke, ambos gruñendo como perros, e increíblemente el balde que tenía en su cabeza se mantenía ahí sin botar ninguna gotita en su cabeza, Sasuke estaba impresionado por eso, pero aún seguía molesto.

* * *

><p>-pis-dice Sai burlón a Aiko.<p>

-¿Qué quieres no ves que estamos en clase, burro descerebrado?- dice Aiko limándose las uñas, importándole poco que el profesor este hablando.

-yo diría que está gastando saliva-dice Sai señalando a algunos chicos al cual hacían cosas diferentes.

-cierto, muy cierto-dice Aiko ahora pintándose las uñas.

-te tengo una noticia para morirse de risa, y si no te mueres de risa, te mueres por impresión-dice Sai burlón con mirada psicópata.

-ya sácalo-dice Aiko indiferente.

-pues , te costara algunos yenes, como, no sé, trescientos-dice Sai haciendo el pose de pensativo.

-JAMAS-grita molesta Aiko recibiendo un reproche del profesor-CALLESE VIEJO VERDE, A MI, NO ME CALLAS-grita molesta, y el profesor avergonzado sigue con sus cosas-a estos profesores de hoy en día se le tiene que poner reglas estrictas-dice cansada.

-si te digo que se trata de mi hermanito, hijo de la gallinita-dice aburrido Sai.

-¿Quién, itachi?, ese no me interesa ya-dice aburrida ahora comiendo papitas.

-no el otro gallito de la gallinita-dice Sai cansado.

-ah, SASUKE POLLO-grita emocionada agarrándole del cuello, al cual Sai aburrido y cansado asiente- TOMA TODO MI DINERO SI QUIERES-dice dándole todo su monedero.

-¿Qué pasaría si mama gallina y papa gallo, quieren que pollito gallina tenga descendencia con una flor muy extravagante y fenómeno ?-dice Sai tomándole gracia.

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?, ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SASUKE ESTA COMPROMETIDO CON UNA NIÑA RARA LLAMADA SAKURA-grita molesta.

-al parecer si entiende-dice pensativo Sai, abriendo el monedero, saliendo rollos de dinero poniendo una expresión de ambicioso.

-ESTO ,NO SE QUEDA AHÍ-grita saliendo rápidamente de ahí, el profesor respira aliviado.

-UNOS DE ESTO DIAS , YO GOBERNARE A AIKO LEE, JAJAJJA-piensa en voz alta, la clase simplemente se miraron y quitaron importancia.

* * *

><p>-TONTO-grita Sakura molesta con las manos en cubeta, pero de pronto esquiva cargando junto a Sasuke al estilo princesa, el agua, al seguir su trayectoria de donde salió , se encuentra con Aiko-WUAAAAA, UNA MOMIA SALIDA DEL ESPECTACULO DE LOS MAS RAROS Y TONTOS DEL UNIVERSOOO-grita en un rincón, en cuclillas balanceándose.<p>

-CALLATE, SAI ME LO EXPLICO BIEN-dice, Sasuke y Sakura se miraron espantados-SE SU SECRETO-dice aun gritando, y Ambos prometidos hacían el signo del silencio.

-por fa, por lo que más quieras, CALLATE-grita Sasuke fuera de sus casillas.

-shu, cállate tarada con complejo de acosadora-dice Sakura molesta tratando de hacerla callar.

-SE QUE TU ERES LA PROMETIDA DE MI LINDO POLLUELO , ERES REALMENTE UNA ACOSADORA-grita fingiendo hacerse llorar, las ventanas se abrieron con montones de alumnos amontonándose, Sasuke negaba la acusación de Aiko.

-NO , NO LE CREAN,JAMAS ME COMPROMETERÍA CON UNA CHICA LOCA Y FENÓMENO-dice, pero recibió un baldazo de parte de Sakura.

-calladito te ves más bonito-dice Sakura fastidiada y Sasuke avergonzado baja la mirada fulminándola.

-YO AIKO, TE RETO HARUNO-dice molesta sacando su espada de madera.

-vale, pero yo no juego con juguetes, haci que seguidme-dice seria, corriendo a full piernas, Aiko la siguió con espada en alto gritando un:

-ESPERA, DONDE VAS, ACASO TE RENDISTE, TE METARE, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL CON CABEZA DE CHICLE-dice .

-#mejor es seguirlas, quiero ver como se desasen de mi "linda prometida"#-piensa Sasuke corriendo donde se fueron ambas chicas, con un semblante muy ansioso.

* * *

><p>Jugando ajedrez está en un lado Fugaku y en el otro esta Kaskashi, ambos se miran con rivalidad, cada vez que despegan su mirada de un Icha icha Paradise.<p>

-ja, jaque mate-dice burlón Fugaku con su ficha negra sacando una blanca, luego le sonríe a Kaskashi burlón.

-tramposo-dice entre dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada, Fugaku en un pose triunfante ya tenía a una Mikoto echándole aire con una palmera, entonces Kaskashi le prendió un foquito en un "pin"-MIREN-dice señalando atrás del matrimonio Uchiha al cual miraron donde señalaba, Kaskashi ante la distracción, saco algunas fichas negras, sacando de su manga de su yukata piezas blanca y llenándola en el tablero, se pone en una posición triunfal, cuando el matrimonio Uchiha regreso su mirada al juego y encontraron más piezas blancas llenando el tablero.

-tramposo-dicen ambos, del matrimonio Uchiha fulminando a un triunfal Kaskashi.

-¿Cuánto apostaron?-dice Mikoto curiosa, Fugaku bajo la mirada en depresión y Kaskashi sonrió bajo su máscara.

-aquí, tu desgraciado marido, me aposto los tomos del icha icha Paradise al cual estan en el sótano-dice Kaskashi triunfal, Fugaku se balanceaba en una esquina diciendo, "Soy un tarado, debí poner como apuesta a mi maquiavélico hijo Itachi o al desvergonzado de Sai, pero CLARO, Mikoto me castraría si se entera, SOY UN PESIMO JUGADOR", y Mikoto miraba con lastima a su marido, "sabía ,que mi estúpido marido no sabía jugar, pero Claro, bien dijo mi madre, no te cases con ese desgraciado, pero yo simplemente HACI lo amo".

* * *

><p>Sakura se subió en una ventana y se volteo a ver a Aiko, donde había millones de alumnos y un Sasuke agitado.<p>

-pelearemos abajo, VEN SEGUIDME-dice lanzándose en la ventada.

-YO TE SIGO, ESPADA YO TE ELIJO-dice sacando s u espada y Aiko fue detrás de Sakura, Sasuke fue a ver la ventana y abre rápidamente sus ojos al ver donde caerían.

-FENOMENO DE QUINTA, MIRAD ABAJO-grita espantado.

Sakura y Aiko, al cual comenzaban a pelear en el aire, mecánicamente voltean hacia abajo y se da cuenta que había una piscina, ambas trataban de volar, pero eso simplemente, gracias a la gravedad , cayeron.

-¿SERE IDIOTA?-dice Sakura cayendo al agua.

-lo eres, tarada-dice en un susurro Sasuke molesto, pero nervioso, todo el alumnado atrás de él-#si esa idiota sale vestida de Akiro , simplemente me corto las venas, TODOS PENSARAN QUE SOY GAY, QUE HORROR #-piensa molesto viendo el agua calmada de la piscina.

* * *

><p>Akiro estaba abrazada o aferrada lo más posible a la barra de las escaleras, aguantando todo lo posible el aire, cabe decir que sus mejillas parecían globos.<p>

Aiko estaba flotando en la piscina entonces al entre abrir los ojos, vio la silueta de Akiro y se abrazó al cuerpo de él, una mano la tenía en su pecho y la otra en su entrepierna, Akiro estaba verde del asco y Aiko simplemte al sentir lo buen dotado de este chico, puso expresión pervertida.

-#SAKURA LA FENOMENA, NO TENIA ESTE BUEN MUSCULO, ELLA, ¿ES SAKURA?#-piensa Aiko sin soltar su agarre.

-HENTAIIIIIII-grita Akiro aunque salió media extraña al estar en el agua pero lo hizo, dándole una patada a Aiko mandándola a volar lejos.

* * *

><p>Sasuke esperaba junto a los demás que alguien saliera, y en ese sucedió ,Aiko voló llevándose consigo un gran cantidad de agua junto con una gran cantidad de hemorragia nasal chorreante.<p>

-MIREN, SALIO AIKO PERO NO SAKURA-dicen los alumnos entre murmullos y Sasuke corrió al ver como salía Akiro sin que nadies a excepción de él , lo supiera.

* * *

><p>Akiro estaba en una rama de algún árbol, fastidiado, saca su polera , viéndose su bien formado cuerpo, después de exprimirlo y tenderlo en alguna rama, se quitó los pantalones quedando con su calzoncillo, y se veía el grande bulto que se escondía en ese pedazo de tela, y no precisamente por la excitación, después de exprimir su pantalón, lo tiende junto con el polo, luego se pone en una esquina del árbol, agachado, formando círculos imaginario en la rama, mientras se balanceaba como traumado.<p>

-nunca me sentí más sucio en mi vida, a excepción de la anciana que me iba a violar cuando mi padre me quería alquilar como prostituto solo para pagar la renta de nuestra habitación, recuerdo que tuve que ir a diez psicólogos, y ahora que lo recuerdo ninguno funciono -dice sintiendo un escalofrió en la piel mientras lloraba al estilo anime, recordando ese traumático día, cuando encontró a la anciana toqueandolo pervertidamente al despertar en la mitad de la noche, menos mal que se zafó rápidamente o de seguro perdería su inocencia con una anciana pervertida, oh, claro recordaba que tan mal quedo el desgraciado de su padre al enterarse de la verdad y claro, al único que manoseo la anciana pervertida fue a su idiota y malnacido padre.

-WUAU-dice Sasuke burlón saliendo entre la maleza, mirando donde Akiro estaba.

-¿QUE QUIERES?, VIOLARME, NO LO PERMITIRE, BASTARDO-grita parada en posición de defensa.

-OYE, NO , NO SOY GAY-dice asqueado Sasuke y Sakura se relajó, en eso Sasuke cayó en cuenta de algo, ella llevaba solo calzoncillos, tendido a su costado solo estaban el pantalón y su polera, ambos rojos, busco con la mirada algo sospechoso de mujer, pero NO ENCONTRO NINGUNA, sonrojándose hasta la punta de los pies, se dio la vuelta y nervioso dijo-o-oye t-tu…no…llevas…tu sabes…eh-pero es interrumpido.

-¿sostén y bragas?-pregunta Akiro sentándose en la rama con los pies cruzados y manos en su nuca y apoyándose en la rama mirando las flores del árbol, Sasuke le creció un tic nervioso , pues ella hablaba con tan naturalidad y el avergonzado-nop, después de convertirme en Akiro, simplemente me parece mejor utilizar ropa de chico, pero en cambio sí me pongo una falda como Sakura, al convertirme seré un Akiro en faldas-dice eso le pareció chistoso a Sasuke al cual rompió a carcajadas.

-un Akiro en falda…jajajaja-sigue riéndose tocándose el estómago, eso molesto a Sakura.

-OYE SI NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER, ¿POR QUE NO TE LARGAS NIÑO CONSENTIDO?-dice bufando y Sasuke dejo de reír, con una mirada burlona dio media vuelta.

-bien, me iré, pero te iba a ayudar dándote esta tetera de agua caliente-dice enseñando esta misma tetera de agua caliente.

-OKEY, DISCÚLPAME, SASUKITO ARRUGADITO CON LA COSITA CHIQUITITA, SOLO DAME ESO Y TE JURO QUE TE AYUDARE, PLIS-dice juntando sus manos como un ruego.

-bien-dice saltando en la rama y le da la tetera molesto, la rama al sentir demasiado peso cedió, cayendo ambos, en la caída Akiro abraza a Sasuke y este también, antes de caer al suelo , Akiro cambia de posición cayendo ella primero y Sasuke en su pecho, al mirarse se sonrojan ambos, una por que Akiro estaba medio desnudo, y dos por la cercanía.

-AHHHH, YAOI-grita Aiko espantada, luego simplemente pone expresión pervertida-AMBOS SON GRANDIOSOS, MY DOTADO CHICO PELIROJO Y MI CHICO GALLINA, AHHHH, ME HAN DECEPCIONADO Y YO PENSANDO EN UN TRIO-dice saliendo corriendo de ahí como toda loca.

-ESPERA-dicen ambos prometidos asustados, pero al no ver nada, simplemente suspiran, en eso sin que ambos se dé cuenta, la tetera se balanceaba en una rama y su contenido cayo en Akiro convirtiéndolo en Sakura en frente de Sasuke.

Sasuke tenía una hemorragia nasal y una gran excitación, con cara de pervertido, recorriéndole las venas pero eso no duro mucho ya que una "linda chica", lo mando a volar en un gran puñetazo, cabe decir que esta sería su segundo o tercer viaje en "línea de chica hermosa express" , y Sakura avergonzada se cambia rápidamente viendo que no haiga muros en la costa, suspira aliviada al no ver a nadies.

* * *

><p>En Egipto se ve a un grupo de turista con su propia traductora, entre las pirámides se ve volar a un Sasuke con hemorragia nasal.<p>

(N/a: imagínense que estan hablando en otros idiomas)

-QUE ES ESO-dice una señora regordeta.

-MAMA, ES SUPERMAN…TENIDO-dice un niño señalando al Sasuke volar.

-NO, ES UN DE EXTRAÑO AVE-dice un anciano.

-YO CREO…QUE ES LA LEYENDA QUE LA SEÑORITA NOS CONTABA-dice un señor y todos aplaudieron a una avergonzada traductora.

* * *

><p>Cayendo en el tejado de su casa, esta Sasuke con la cabeza enterrada en el techo, muy molesto pero eso se quita al presenciar una hemorragia en su nariz.<p>

-esa fenómeno…-dice molesto tratando con un pañuelo de parar el sangrado.

-#acepta que su cuerpo es tan…para comerse#-dice su ineer en modo pervertido y Sasuke suspira cansado.

-tú lo has dicho, eres molesto-dice enojado consigo mismo, en eso se vio pasa corriendo a un Kaskashi lleno de Icha icha Paradise y su padre atrás de el con cara de mártir-este viejo hipócrita tiene la culpa de comprometerme con una desnudista-dice cerrando sus ojos y sentándose al estilo indio.

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal?, un poquito pervertido ese Sasuke, jeje, ¿algún reviewe?, y gracias por los review que me dejas LUNA HARUNO, besos cuídate, por ahí te mando a un Itachi desnudo en el hotel Akatsuki, ve antes que se valla u otra se lo coja, chau.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5:y de pronto llego el terr

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto aunque algunos si sean míos, la historia no es mía es de Rumiko Takahashi pero eso si la adaptare a mi modo.

SAKURA ½

Y de pronto surgió el terror o… ¿era amor?

* * *

><p>-qué fuerte era-decía Aiko acostada en el pasto observando el cielo gris, de fondo sonaba una musiquita muy terrorífica-EL SERA MIO, CHICO DE CABELLO DE FUEGO QUEMADO-grita alzando las manos al cielo mientras un relámpago se hacía presente.<p>

* * *

><p>En esa misma tarde…<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi estaba con su uniforme de colegio, encima de este, tenía su mandil, estaba todo magullado y cansado, lavaba platos y cantaba nerviosamente, si ampliamos la escena Mikoto estaba sentada con una katana apuntándolo.<p>

-querido…-dice cantinamente Mikoto, ella está bebiendo sake , pero su mirada era terrorífica , cabe decir que sus ojos parecían dos llamas de fuego o de furia, Itachi casi se hace pipi en los pantalones por la mirada de su "linda" mamita.

-#EXPLOTADORA DE NIÑOS NO TAN INOCENTES Y CON LAS HORMONAS A MIL, JURO QUE KAMI DEBE ESTAR BURLANDOSE DE MI #-piensa mirando el cielo con suplica, mientras se imaginaba a un señor con Sakes por todos lados, con angelitos burlándose de él.

-ITACHI DE MIERDA, CONTESTA-dice Mikoto muy enojada dándole un golpe en la nuca.

-sí, mamita linda ,plechocha, hermosa-dice Itachi todo dulzón ignorando el dolor agudo que sentía en toda su cara , Mikoto inflo su pecho como pavo real, toda orgullosa, digna del apellido Uchiha.

-se puede saber, ¿Dónde MIERDA TE METISTE PUTO DE PACOTILLA?, SE SUPONE QUE VENDRIAS A LA MISMA HORA Y , ¿Qué ES LO QUE ME ENCUENTRO?, A MI IDIOTA HIJO CON MARCAS DE LAPIZ LABIAL EN TODO SU INOCENTE CUERPO JUNTO CON MARCAS DE AMARRADOS Y AZOTES-dice Mikoto cabreada, Itachi puso cara de baboso al recordar a donde fue y quien le hizo eso, en eso entro Sakura con su traje de entrenamiento.

-eh, Mikoto-san-dice ella con mirada tierna.

-SI HERMOSA-dice Mikoto, pero echándole agua fría convirtiéndolo en Akiro.

-me preguntaba-dice agarrando el mentón de Mikoto, al cual se sonrojo como quinceañera en su primaveral, junto con un gemido.

-¿s-si?-dice sonrojada y nerviosa, como mujer casada, ella solo se complace en mirarlo a urtillas, claro que su celoso marido, la castiga muy duramente…y no precisamente en la cama, sino en toda la casa y si es posible en la misma calle-jujuju-ríe nerviosa y lujuriosa al recordarlo.

-#está bien, ver a una chica haci, me hace excitarme aun haci si me gustan las salvajes ,pero ver a mama, es un trauma completa y eso que no me traume cuando mi papa me puso excremento de perro en mi plato de cemento, digo de cereales, y yo creyendo que era chocolate…T.T…-piensa Itachi llorando al estilo anime- por venganza, pero era solo un crio, YO QUE DIABLOS SABIA QUE EL PEGATODO PEGABA TAN BIEN, QUE INCLUSO DEJABA EN SILLA POR UNA SEMANA A MI ESTUPIDITO PADRECITO #-piensa con un aura oscura y triste.

* * *

><p>Flash black<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi de siete años estaba caminando por el pasillo, en eso vio su padre salir de un cuarto, curioso, entra y se topa con un pegamento, al cual decía pegatodo.<p>

-Itachi, cariño, no agas nada de ruido que Sai está durmiendo junto con Sasuke-dice Mikoto con advertencia mirándole fulminantemente.

-si mami-dice temeroso Itachi.

-bien-dice desapareciendo de ahí.

Entonces Itachi iba a salir, pero como dije IBA ,se encontró con el pegamento en sus pies, con mirada de tramar algo lo recoge y -no aras nada Itachi, recuerda tu madrecita linda te querrá mucho con el látigo que guarda bajo su almohada-dice recordando también cuando lo amenaza con ese látigo.

-medio minuto después…

Itachi embarrado con pegatodo, con una sonrisa traviesa , derramaba el pegatodo en la silla, o el asiento, al escuchar pasos, se escondió de bajo de una silla, tratando inútilmente de quitarse el frasco del pegatodo al cual obviamente estaba pegado en su manita, temeroso observa lo que ocurre allí afuera.

-TE DIJE QUE TE SENTARAS INUTIL-dice entrando Mikoto molesta con el látigo.

-A-AMOR, déjame primero ir a orinar-dice Fugaku aguantando su vejiga , estaba haci hace tres horas y ya no aguantaba.

-NO ENTIENDES TARADO, SIENTATE, NECESITO SABER SI LA SILLA ESTA BIEN-dice furiosa Mikoto, y Fugaku se sentó atemorizado sin darse cuenta del pegamento, al querer pararse se extrañó, no podía moverse, era como si estuviera pegado.

-¿Dónde está…?-se preguntaba mirando por toda a habitación buscando algún pegamento, pero solo pudo observar unas piernitas pequeñas al cual estaba debajo de la sillas temblando chistosamente, Fugaku entrecerró la mirada.

-Ahora ya te puedes largar- dice Mikoto feliz admirando el asiento.

-no puedo Salir-dice molesto y furioso-CHAMACO DEL DEMONIO, ¿Qué ACABAS DE HACER ESTUPIDO ENJENDRO?-le replica a Itachi al cual más tembló.

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ENJENDRO?-dice furiosa, Fugaku tembló al verle la cara de maniática asesina que tenía, Itachi al ver que se distrajeron, se escapo rápidamente.

-a-amor, a Itachi, querida-dice señalando con la mirada el escondite pero al no ver a su idiota hijo, trago saliva pesadamente.

-QUE ITACHI, NI QUE NADA, A QUI TERMINA TU EXISTENCIA CABRON-grita después de eso solo se escucha golpes y suplicas.

-NO MIKO, ALLI NO, PRIMERO DEJAME HACER PIS-grita después se escucha un golpe.

-TE MEASTE CABRON, AHORA SI PAGAS TUS IDIOTECE TARADO-grita.

-NO, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

* * *

><p>Fin flash black<p>

* * *

><p>En eso Itachi salió de su recuerdo para mirar el escenario que se abría en frente de él.<p>

-Itachi no es malo, señora mía, recuerde que es un huevon de mierda y que es muy dulce, no lo castigara señora-dice dulzón Akiro, Mikoto como niña chiquita asiente-gracias-dice dándole la espalda mirando el cielo con anhelo mientras de fondo había pétalos de rosas junto con flores alredor de él.

-salvado por una fenómeno-dice Itachi suspirando aliviado, hasta que sintió un aura peligrosa atrás de él, al voltear se encuentra con la cara de medusa cuando te conviertes en piedra pero esta vez es Sakura, Itachi nervioso y asustado niega -quiero decir pelos, si pelos jejeje-se ríe nervioso.

En eso se escuchan venir a Sasuke y Sai.

-YA , MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SASUKITO PROTEGIO A SAKURA-dice Sai entrando en la cocina importándole madre que atrás de él estaba Sasuke muy enojado.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE, POR FIN SASUKE Y SAKURA VAN A CASARSEEE-grita energética tirando el látigo por la ventana y de paso se escuchó el maullido molesto de un gato.

-neeeeeeee-llama murmurando Itachi en la oreja de un nervioso y piedra Akiro-esto va de rato, si quieres podemos irnos-dice y Akiro asintió rápidamente yambos se escabulleron lejos.

-¿QUE PASO?-gritan ambos padres, es decir Kaskashi y Fugaku, ambos con serpentinas y vestidos de payasos.

-nuestro hijo es muy amable y sintió la ligera protección por su prometida-dice con una aura brillante alrededor de ella.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, LAS ESCUELAS SE UNITANNNNNNNNNNN-dicen ambos llorando con mocos incluidos.

-BASTAAAAAA, es solo por mi reputación-dice molesto Sasuke, mirando hacia otro lado, pero nadies tomo en cuenta su comentario.

-si reputación, entonces por qué te escabulliste de las clases cuando Sakura callo en la piscina y yo que recuerde tu llevabas una tetera fría-dice Sai inocente , Sasuke sonrojado no sabía a dónde meterse.

-¿Qué TU, QUEEEEE?-dicen Kaskashi Fugaku y Mikoto.

-no creí que fueras haci, me decepcionas Sasuke, sabía que eras un desgraciado de quinta, pero estos extremos-dice Fugaku llorando a mares y dramático.

-#este huevon se hace el santo cuando de niño me encontraba con películas de mayores de 18 años#-piensa Sasuke entrecerrando sus ojos.

-MI NIÑO, COMO TE ATREVES , Y EN LA ESCUELAAAAA WUAAAAAAAAA-dice llorando Mikoto abrazando a su esposo.

-de hecho , yo que recuerde, ustedes lo hacían incluso en público, par de hormonas alborotadas-dice tranquilo Kaskashi, leyendo su librito.

-eso no se dice en frente de nuestros bebes-dice Fugaku tratando de tapar los oídos de sus dos renacuajos .

-pero papa-dice Sai tranquilo, atrayendo la atención de todos-incluso los vecinos escuchaban todo, claro nosotros tapábamos los oídos con algo extremadamente grueso-dice serio.

-de hecho es cierto, nos hicimos un mineral cuando vendimos el tapa oídos súper efectivo-dice Sasuke en pose pensativa, los dos padres de ambos estaban orgullosos.

-SOMOS INCREIBLESSSSSS-gritan Mikoto y Fugaku abrazándose con estrellas a su alrededor.

Los presentes estaban con una gota de sudor resbalándose en la nuca.

-¿por qué Kaskashi-san está usted tranquilo?-dice Sai.

-pues, si Sasuke se cuida , Sakura y el pueden tener sus relaciones donde quieran-dice tranquilo Kaskashi-mientras me cuiden y me protejan , está bien-dice, Sasuke mas sonrojado y enojado.

-sí, escuche que si usted se hace abuelo quizás las chicas ya no se interesen en usted, como hay posibilidades que se interesen aún más-dice Sai calculador.

-ahhhhhhhhhh-dice Kaskashi muy pálido, como la exorcista se giró dónde sasuke, al cual casi se hace pipi-TUUUUUUUUUU ERESSSSSSS UN HENTAIIIIIIIIIIII-grita corriendo hacia él.

-MAMAAAAAAAA-grita Sasuke corriendo lejos atrás de el Kaskashi.

-A MI NO ME METAS, PENDEJO-grita Mikoto enojadísima y Fugaku simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Akiro y Itachi miraban una película de terror, comiendo palomitas y tomando su gaseosa, Akiro estaba disfrutando de la peli y Itachi tenía abrazando su peluche muy temeroso.<p>

En eso se escuchó:

-TECNICA DE LOS MIL AÑOS DE DOLORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-se escucha el grito de Kaskashi por toda la casa.

Itachi grito y corrió como nena debajo de su cama, Akiro lo miraba como un extraño.

-me pregunto, ¿Quién es el estúpido pendejo a quien mí padre le ha enseñado con amor y dedicación esa técnica?-piensa tratando de buscar su resultado hasta que…

Se escuchó otro grito.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CONCHETUMADREEEEEEEEEEEE , ME DUELEEEEEEE EL CULOOOOOOOOOO-si es fue un grito.

-A MI NO ME METASSSSSSSS IDIOTA-si ese grito es de Mikoto.

-ahí está el estúpido pendejo-dice decepcionada Akiro.

-¿e-es S-SASUKE?-dice Itachi miedoso, después se rio maniáticamente parándose en su cama- AL FIN ESE PENDEJO TIENE SU MERECIDO, SABIA QUE ESTE DIA LLEGARIAAAAAAAA, ESPERE ESTE MOMENTO DESDE QUE TENIA CIERTA EDAD JAJAJAJ-decía, en eso ve la pantalla del tv y se asusta por la mirada terrorífica de la película-AHHHHHHHH-grita escondiéndose debajo de la cama.

-Itachi, es solo un poni-dice Akiro extrañado.

-¿n-no le ves la sangre?-pregunta apuntando temblorosamente la pantalla.

-ahh-dice Akiro acercándose , luego toca la manch lo mete a la boca-Um…es kétchup –dice volteando a ver a Itachi y este estaba paralizado, hasta que se desmayó-y ahí va uno de los guerreros más imbéciles de la galaxia-suspira derrotada.

* * *

><p>Esta vez todos estaba oscuro, la luna simplemente hacia su presencia con millones de estrellas, en la casa uchiha , todo estaba apagado a excepción del cuarto de entrenamiento, en ella estaban sentados en estilo yoga pero de cabeza uno en frente del otro ,Sakura y su padre, ambos vestidos con trajes de entrenamiento.<p>

-ichaaaaaa ichaaaaaa-murmura con los ojos cerrados Kaskashi junto con un gran sonrojo y sonrisitas.

-pastelllllllll hmm….pastelllllll-murmura Sakura con baba escurriéndose en su boca.

-BASTA-grita Kaskashi parándose como sea, haciendo que Sakura (al cual estaba de cabeza) le mire atenta y esperaba que no saliera con bobadas-TU-dijo apuntándola, estaba muy serio y cuando eso ocurría, es que este era un tema importante, con una patada muy magistral , sentó a Sakura adecuadamente-DEBES PROTEGER A TU FUTURO MARIDO , AUNQUE ES UN PATAN Y LO RECONOZCO, AUN ES DEBILUCHO-dice con un ambiente de preocupación aunque en el interior quería que su hija se arrodillara ante él , le diga que lo ara y que él es el único fuerte.

-viejo-dice Sakura arrodillándose ante él, Kaskashi se ilusionó demasiado-lo are-dice calmada.

-¿enserio?-dice en voz pita mientras trataba de saber si era un sueño.

-si-dice poniendo una expresión fulminante-pero lo are…TRES MIL AÑOS DESPUES, NO JODAS MALDITO VIEJOOOOOOOO, MÉTETE ESO EN MI CULO-dice mandándola a volar de una patada.

-LA MISION KASKASHI FALLA OTRA VEZZZZZZZZZZZZ-grita Kaskashi mientras más volaba , más se veía como un puntito, como el equipo roquet.

-ese tarado je-sonríe sínicamente Sakura, para luego poner una expresión dulce-QUIERO MAS PASTELLLLLLESSSSSSSSSSS-grita desapareciendo de ahí.

* * *

><p>En el océano polar, se encuentra congelado un extraño oso panda, con una máscara, por suerte de la naturaleza, aún no ha nevado, pero para mala suerte de este oso panda, que al regresar con hielo a casa, se enteró que las instalaciones de gua estaban malogradas especialmente las más cálidas.<p>

-lo siento Kaskashi-san, no hay agua por hoy-dice pasando por ahí Mikoto.

-descuide hermano, YO lo salvare, nos iremos a … LAS AGUAS TERMALES-grita corriendo y desapareciendo de ahí junto con su amigo.

Mikoto solo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba en su habitación a oscuras, mirando el techo con una mirada…malévola, acariciando un zorrito chiquito en su regazo de color castaño y ojos azules, después suspiro con cansancio y recordó lo que ocurrió en su nueva escuela…o encierro.<p>

Sasuke le ayudo o parecía, pero quiso hacerlo, decidida prendió la luz. Parándose y con ello el zorro.

-tengo que pedirle disculpas a Sasuke, cierto Ruy –dice al zorro, al cual asintió-bien vamos a verlo y de paso te presentare-dice poniéndose en su bolsillo de cartera a Ruy, sale de su habitación y se escabulle hacia el de Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Adentro de esta habitación, haciendo abdominales estaba Itachi en el suelo, con sudor en su cuerpo desnudo con solo un pantalón, Sai tenía unas pesas en sus manos estaba vestido al igual que su hermano , haciendo ejercicios y Sasuke estaba tratando de saber cuánto valía pi con su pijama de cuadritos y su gorrito.<p>

-sabes, siempre me eh preguntado-dice Sai parando de hacer su ejercicio, los hermanos presentes le prestaron atención ( n/a: eso sí que sono obvio)-¿Qué es lo que las chicas te ven con esa absurda pijama?-pregunta Sai, los dos hermanos restantes tenían una gota de sudor bajo su nuca.

-sabias que mama le compro especialmente a su hijo menor-dice Itachi y entonces Sai se puso un poco pálido (n/a: si es que se puede o_O).

-Retiro lo dicho, te ves kawuaiii-dice Sai medio nervioso Sasuke le miro extrañado.

-mama castraría a quien se burle de su hijito pequeño-dice Itachi y Sasuke estaba más que enojado.

-CALLATE LA BOCA, ES ABSURDO PENSAR QUE DENTRO DE TANTOS AÑOS ME TENGO QUE CASAR CON UNA FENOMENO, ME DA ASCO DE SOLO PENSARLO, GRACIAS A QUE, A LA CULPA DE MIS PADRES Y ESE PERVERTIDO DE QUINTA, TENGO QUE HACERLO, ME QUIERO CASAR AUNQUE SEA CON UNA CHICA AMABLE Y LINDA, NO UNA VIOLENTA Y MALEDUCADA, QUE SI ES POSIBLE, SE RASCA EL TRASERO Y HUELE A ZORRILLO , APESTA TODO ESTO-grita enojado sin saber que Sakura y su zorrito Ruy lo escuchaban.

* * *

><p>Un aura asesina se instaló en Sakura al igual que en Ruy, ella apretaba las manos y suspiro<p>

-creo que es mejor seguir con mi camino , ¿no Ruy?-dice despacio, el animal asiente serio-eres tan Kawuaiii-dice restregando al animal en su cara.

* * *

><p>Adentro de la habitación, Itachi abandono la habitación y se fue al suyo al igual que Sai, Sasuke estaba desmayado con múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo, aun haci s e sintió adolorido al sentir la mirada de decepción de sus dos hermanos.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura guardo a su animal y camino hacia las escaleras, tenía hambre, estaba demasiado pensativa que no se dio cuenta que Mikoto subía las escaleras con baldes llenos de aguas, tanta fue su desconcentración que termino protegiendo con su cuerpo el cuerpo de Mikoto, a pesar de que se transformó en Akiro, lo siguió protegiendo de las caídas de escaleras, aunque con el agua regada no pudo hacer nada.<p>

En eso pasoo….

* * *

><p>Continuara<p>

* * *

><p>Perdón si regrese muy tarde con esta historia un poco corta, estaba corta de ideas, pero no se preocupen que estoy escribiendo más , aunque tenía trabajos y esas cosas, me di un tiempito para escribirlo, bueno las preguntas.<p>

¿El zorro quien es en realidad?

¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo?

¿Estuvo bien, mal, pésimo o peor?

¿Qué le pasó realmente a Itachi?

¿le afecto a Sakura lo que escucho en la habitación de Sasuke?

¿quieren que lo siga escribiendo?

Y le doy un gran abrazo psicológico a todos los lectores y escritores que siguen leyendo mis historias y los que no, bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
